Boyfriend
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: Lily returns to Hogwarts for her Seventh year with a Boyfriend. It's not James Potter but one Halden Rosschester. James becomes insanely jealous and he and Halden are on the worst terms ever. How will Lily deal with a feuding Boyfriend and the guy who has loved her for seven years? What will happen if James and Severus make a pact together to get Lily from Halden? Rated T, Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**I hope you enjoy my new story, I'm trying to make it way different from my "The Battle for Lily" Story. I hope you enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 1

**Lily**

I sat down on the Hogwarts express awaiting my boyfriend. We had met over the summer in Diagon Alley, he was in my year at Hogwarts but I couldn't remember him. I had given up trying to remember who he was and just gone a couple dates with him. After that it turned serious and we had begun dating, much to the delight of my parents and the disgust of my sister who had to now go and find herself a boyfriend. His name being Vernon Dursley, I hated her boyfriend, but in turn she hated mine. Halden Rosschester was a handsome boy, gorgeous dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was glad that I had agreed to go out with him, though I had forgotten about one complication. This complication tended to go by the name of James Potter.

James had followed me around for six years, asking me out on every corner and pulling a prank on Severus and I on every turn. Until my fifth year, Severus and I had done everything together, but now I wasn't friends with him and James had taken to just pulling pranks on me alone. I had not appreciated this one bit and I had given James countless detentions by dragging him and his friends to Professor McGonagall's office. That office had become a sort of second home for them I would guess.

"Evans, this year is the year. Will you go out with me?" Potter's voice broke into my reverie as he and his friends entered my compartment.

"No." I told him shoving him away from the seat I was saving for my boyfriend.

"Why can't I sit there?" He asked me looking confused; I had never shoved him off the seat before.

"I'm saving it for someone." I told him and his friends grinned, they thought I was meaning one of my girl friends, like Alice of Marlene.

"Hey Lily!" Alice squealed storming into the compartment with Frank it tow, it was getting quite crowded. Marlene went to sit by me but I shook my head repeating the message. The only available seat for Marlene was next to Sirius; she didn't look to pleased, but sat by him nonetheless.

"Lily, there you are! I was looking all over for you!" Halden's voice came from the door and I gestured him inside.

"Halden!" I squealed. "I couldn't find you on the platform so I saved you a spot in a compartment with me."

"Glad to know you care." Halden gave me a smile and I returned his smile with a kiss.

The whole compartment was staring at us, James with a more raged expression on his face. Remus looked slightly surprised, Peter looked scared, Sirius looked amused, Alice had adorned a shocked look, Frank was looking very confused, and Marlene was giggling.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you guys. Everyone this is my _boyfriend_," I relished that word right into James' face, "Halden Rosschester. Halden, these are my friends Alice Fortescue, Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Then the other two are the annoying companions Sirius Black and James Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Halden told the group and they replied with a hello in his direction, except James who glowered. Sirius was laughing his head off in the corner.

"How did you two meet exactly?" Alice asked us and I looked at him.

"He bumped into me in Diagon Alley over the summer." I told them.

"No I believe it was you who bumped into me." Halden teased me.

"No it was definitely you who bumped into me spilling my things all over the ground." I replied smiling.

"I don't think so Lily, you bumped into me and all your things fell to the ground."

"I believe I have you beat on this one Halden, you bent down to help me pick up my things saying sorry because it was your fault. Then you asked me out." I poked him in the chest; we were inches away from each other.

"I'll let you have it this time." He grinned before pressing his lips to mine. I settled back in my seat, and then glanced down at my watch.

"Ah crud!" I said standing up quickly. As I ran out of the compartment I called to my friends, "Be back later guys!"

**James**

All this Lily and Halden stuff was enough to make my stomach turn. I was ready to be sick, it was disgusting.

"Ah crud!" Lily was looking at her watch with a scared expression on her face, she jumped up running out. She barely caught a good-bye to us, "Be back later guys!"

"What was that all about?" I asked looking around the compartment.

"Head Girl stuff." Halden replied laying back in his seat.

"James shouldn't you be going to?" Remus asked me and I looked at him.

"Why?" I questioned giving him a quelling look, Remus tapped his head and then pointed at me. Then I realized it, I'm Head Boy, I am such a spazzy dolt. "Right."

I rushed down the hall after Lily, I forgot about leading the prefects meeting. I reached the compartment we were to meet in and Lily was staring out the window, the look on her face told me what she was thinking of the Head Boy right now. I slid the door open, she didn't turn to see who it was, probably not even realizing I was Head Boy.

"Nice of you to show up on time." Lily told me before turning to give her partner a nasty look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Head Boy." I told her pointing at my badge.

"You can't be, tell me you stole that from Remus or somebody." Lily stood up looking shocked and a little scared.

"No I didn't, here is the letter to prove it." I held out a piece of parchment to Lily who took it and scanned through the letter.

"Dang it!" Lily whispered and I grinned at her, this was going to be a fun year.

**Halden**

"Where's he going?" I asked the compartment that was now staring at me like I was a caged animal in Eyelops or the Magical Menagerie.

"James is Head Boy this year, honestly I thought Remus would've gotten the Head Boy letter, but James did." Sirius explained and I nodded, there's no harm then. I still couldn't figure out why he had sat glaring at me, I had never done anything to him.

"Just hope he doesn't torture poor Lily." Alice muttered and my head snapped around to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her and she looked sheepishly around at us.

"Well, James has basically been in love with her since the first year. He's spent the last 6 years asking her out and torturing her best friend Severus Snape," a few people in the compartment cringed at his name, "then she comes to her seventh year, the last year he has to get her to fall in love with him, and she has a boyfriend. You can see why he'd hate you for no reason, no matter how happy you make Lily he's always going to harbor some hateful feelings towards you because you were able to get Lily and he wasn't."

"Oh." Was all I said and Remus gave me a sympathetic look. The pitter patter of the train wheels on the iron work rails outside was the only sound that we heard for a while before a fuming Lily came back to the compartment with an apologizing James Potter behind her.

"I just don't see why you had to do that!" Lily shouted at him and James flinched away.

"He was made prefect Lily, he was going to get chummy with you. Or try." James argued back.

"It doesn't matter if he's a prefect; he's not even my friend anymore. It's not your job to try and protect me either." Lily slumped down into the seat next to me with a mad expression on her face.

"James what happened?" Remus asked trying to see if there was a way to solve the problem.

"He attacked Sev!" Lily yelled as James sat down in his seat.

"James, not again!" Remus sighed giving his best friend a look.

"He was trying to get chummy with Lily." James defended.

"He was not; he just asked if he could talk to me for a moment. You had no idea what he was going to say!" Lily screamed at him.

"He was probably going to attack you; he's a minion of Voldemort Lily." James told her softly.

"You don't know that. Sev will always be more of a friend than you anyway." Lily said.

"Whatever, just because you and Halden-" James mumbled.

"Oh don't you go starting on Halden and I!" Lily sat up straighter glaring at him.

"It's okay Lily." I whispered in her ear kissing her on the cheek. Lily turned and smiled at me before sitting back and laying her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please leave me a review! ~May**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Yes I do know that this chapter is considerably shorter, but I missed updating yesterday because I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll try and get a chapter up in my other story, "Misspelled Love" today too, then I'll be caught up. ~May**

Chapter 2

**Lily**

We arrived at Hogwarts in what seemed like no time at all. We were riding up through Hogsmeade in the carriages; I had been stuffed into a rather small one with Halden, James, Sirius and Remus. Peter had been stuck with my girlfriends, I really felt sorry for him.

"What exactly transpired over the summer between you two?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows at Halden and me, to the bemusement of Remus and the ferocious glares of James.

"Well after I asked Lily out we went to Fortescue's and from there we ended up going on several more dates over the course of the summer." Halden smiled at the three boys.

"My parents are extremely fond of Halden." I snuggled into his chest and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

James expressions at Halden and my relationship were funny enough, but I felt awkward being all lovey dovey in front of him. Yeah, he had tortured Sev and I for several years, asking me out on every corner, but it almost felt wrong to be dating someone other than James. Though I had never actually dated James, but it wouldn't have been so bad would it? I shoved these unbidden thoughts from my head trying to concentrate on more important things.

Halden and I were dating and that was the end of the story. _Halden's a sweet guy and we have similar interests, which is all good but his cons is that he's not James. Where did that come from? Of course he's not James, he's Halden and Halden is much better. I'm losing my mind._ I blinked up at Halden giving him a genuine smile and he played with my fingers. I was glad to be making James jealous. _Wait, why would I want James to be jealous? I don't even care about his feelings._ That it I have officially lost it.

"Lils, are you okay?" Halden asked looking at me weird, I realized I had a funny expression on my face and I quickly corrected it as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I've lost it." I told him grinning and he smile back.

The three Marauders scrambled out of the coach and Halden went before me. He helped me down holding me in the air.

"Halden!" I giggled as he swung me to the ground. James was glaring at Halden as his friends waited for Peter to come out of the next carriage.

When Peter stumbled out of the coach he looked like a changed man, and it wasn't because of the lipstick and bows the girls had adorned on him. Alice and Marlene were giggling as they excited in front of Frank who came out looking like a rainbow had thrown up on him. He looked worse than Peter and I couldn't help but laugh at the poor boys. Sirius was already on the ground laughing, Remus was grinning from ear to ear and James had paused his glaring for a moment to laugh at his friend.

"I can't believe you did that to them!" I giggled to my friends as they walked into the Great Hall my hand slipping from Halden's as he went to the Ravenclaw table.

**James**

One thing I did notice was that Lily wasn't having Halden withdrawals. Her hand had just slipped from his without her seeming to recognize it. I grinned inward to myself, I had seen Severus watching her from the Grand Oak doors when we had first arrived in the coach. His expression had been a curious one, but as he had seen them at closer inspection he had seen what was going on.

I had never thought that I'd have something in common with Severus, but I did. We both hate that Halden guy and we want Lily for our own. I couldn't imagine Lily ever being with Severus, but I guess it was a small price to pay to get Lily away from Halden. I slid into the bench with my friends, when I looked up I saw Dumbledore perusing the situation cautiously. Maybe the old man had something going for him if he disapproved of Lily's relationship with Halden. Only time would tell.

I began to look over the galleries of women to see if I could find someone, in the slimmest chance that might make Lily jealous. Not one woman I saw could every compare to Lily enough to make that chance become reality. Only an exact copy of Lily could ever manage to make Lily jealous and that was the moment when I saw her. Seventh year Slytherin girl, Lilac Smith, the Slytherin beauty; every guy lusted after her, but so far none had been able to catch her attention. Though they hadn't been me, James Potter.

"Who are you staring at?" Sirius asked, a piece of roast lamb hanging from his mouth. I had been so concentrated on the fact of finding a girl that I had missed the moment when the food appeared on the table.

"Lilac Smith isn't she gorgeous in the candlelight." James said quite loud trying to get Lily's attention. His friends stared at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Remus asked James as Lily looked at Lilac then at James, shaking her head.

"No I'm completely bonkers." I told my friend reaching out to take some of the lamb.

"If you want to get Lily's attention you're going to have to try harder than that."Sirius told me and a plan suddenly popped into my head. It was dangerously, so wickedly dangerous that I just had to do it. I stood up at the table and my friends looked at me shocked.

"What are you doing? Sit Down!" Remus hissed at me, but I ignored him and took a deep breath. Most of the hall was staring at me.

"Oi Lilac!" I called to other side of the Great Hall, silence fell and she looked up at me shocked. Dumbledore looked like he was laughing and the whole hall was staring at me waiting to see how this would turn out. "Date with me? Friday night?"

"Sure." She responded and I sat back down smirking.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Remus told me and I wondered if I did or not.

A gang of girls suddenly attacked Lilac and Lily had a shocked expression on her face as she stared at me. At least I had gotten her attention.

"Hey James?" Lily suddenly called down the table at me; she was bent over her a plate, a few Gryffindors watched curiously.

"What?" I asked her leaning over my plate as well to see her.

"We should go on a double date this weekend." Was all Lily said before turning back to her friends.

"Well at least you sort of got a date with Lily." Sirius shrugged patting me on the back. _If you could call it that_, I thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I feel really bad for James you know, but it goes with the story so *shrugs*. Review Reply time:**

**Smileyface Devil: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Yeah, I'm really just setting up the story right now, so all the characters and the information and feelings is pretty messed up. It'll become clearer, there is a lot of foreshadowing that will become clearer making the story better once it's farther along.**

**millie-mae: Yeah like I said before, the characters are messed up right now because it's the set beginning. Everything will become much clearer as the chapter progress. Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please leave me a review! Also, please check out my forum, link on my page. Thanks! ~May**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Well here is the next chapter in my string of writing. Hope you enjoy, going to work on writing more. I would've updated this morning but I went to a Beach Boys concert at the Stadium of Fire last night to celebrate the Fourth of July and I didn't wake up till eleven o'clock this morning. I am so tired, but Scotty McCreery performed at the concert too and the Fireworks made everything worth it. ~May**

Chapter 3

**Lily**

"Now that all of you are fed and watered I'm sure that you all are ready to crash onto the lovely four poster beds in your common rooms." Dumbledore said standing up, the hall fell quiet. "I would like to give you all a word of warning. The Forbidden Forest restrictions are being tripled this year as well as bedtime curfew. All students are to be in their common rooms by ten o'clock; unless students, prefects and this year's heads, are on patrol. The castle will be on lock down and there is much more security protection.

"You might be asking why at this moment, well it's simple really. A man out there who attended Hogwarts not so long is waiting to kill anyone who gets in his way. Tom Riddle was what most would call a smart, polite boy, but he has turned into an unspeakable monster that is gathering followers. He will not hesitate to use those of us here in Hogwarts to his advantage if we give him the opportunity.

"I give you another word of warning; there are those in the castle that are already eager to join his side. I would like to tell you all that Lord Voldemort is on the losing side and by putting yourself with him you might as well drown yourself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I do of course, not want any of you to die, so please be careful who you trust. Power is not everything that it sounds like; please take this into your countenance.

"I do believe that those warm beds are waiting for you. Please, go find your friends, go sleep or do whatever you wish to do. Term starts Monday morning do not forget, it would not do good to be late on the first day. Prefects please gather the first years and show them to their dorms."

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans if you could hang back for just a moment." McGonagall called approaching the table as everyone began to clear the hall.

"Yes professor?" I asked her, wondering why in the world she'd need to talk to us privately.

"As the Heads this year there is a common room that you both are required to share. Your things have been put there and I wouldn't want either of you to be lost. Follow me." Then Minerva McGonagall was off out the doors of the hall. James and I quickly followed after her, trying not to lose the teacher in the madness of sleepy Hogwarts students.

**James**

"So instead of making her jealous you managed to go on a double date?" Sirius said for umpteenth time.

"Yes and shut up! I'm getting sick of you saying that over and over again!" I yelled at him as I prepared for my double date.

The three boys were sitting in my room which looked as if I was sleeping in molten lava. The walls were dripping with red carpet with tiny gold streaks in it. The ceiling has small stalactites that drip sleeping potion at ten o'clock for an hour. The floor was made out of hard wood that absorbed the dripping potion. A desk was positioned in one corner; it had a hanging canopy to protect it from the ten o'clock rain. On the opposite side was a rose wood door that could be locked from the inside or outside, it led to the bathroom which also led into Lily's room. She hadn't even let me get a peek at it, though I did know that it had some purple and blue's mixed in with her room from the small glance I had grabbed when she'd left her own rose wood door open a crack. A giant fluffy gold bed, slightly softer than the four poster beds, resided in the middle taking up the most room.

"Wonder how this night's going to go." Remus commented from his position on my desk chair, he flipped a page in the book he was reading and I rolled my eyes.

"No one knows Moony, I just hope it'll go okay." I replied and after fixing the collar on my shirt, leaving several buttons open, I held out my arms questioningly for my friends.

"It looks good Prongs." Peter told me softly and I grinned.

"Potter, if you don't get out here now you're going to be late to pick up Lilac." Lily's voice sounded through the door and I sighed.

"Coming Evans." I left my friends in my room and opened the oak door that led to the common room.

What met my eyes wasn't a pretty sight to me; Halden had apparently showed up and in the process started a make out session with Lily. I scowled and pushed past them opening the portrait door, they must've heard the creak because they pulled apart, jumping.

"Now who's going to make us late?" I muttered under my breath as the held hands following me out of the door and down into the Entrance Hall. I continued down into the dungeons to meet up with Lilac while Lily and Halden waited by the giant oak front doors doing who knows what.

Lilac wasn't that bad of a girl, she was great at times, but I never would've dreamed of going out with her. Lilac was waiting just slightly down the hall so I didn't have to go traipsing around the dungeons looking for her.

"You look nice." I complimented, she really did. Her hair was free falling with only a little pulled back into a small barrette; Lilac was wearing muggle jeans that fit her curves nicely and a green sparkly t-shirt.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She returned with a smile and I offered her my arm, she put her own through it and we made our way back up to the entrance hall.

"You ready?" Lily asked as we reached them, at least they hadn't started snogging again.

"I think so." I replied and Lilac nodded eagerly. Lily led us to a part of the castle not even I had seen before, which is pretty amazing. It was a small botanical garden that had been set up for a picnic. It was amazing and beautiful, but now, it was all I could concentrate on. Why haven't I ever been here before?

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me, I'm hopefully going to be able to update a lot more for a while. Four days till my birthday though ! Plus my S16 is this Saturday so I might not be able to update on Saturday. Other than that, yay for writing! Here is my review replies:**

**ArwenFariTinuviel: Thanks so much, next chapter will be the date, so it'll be super exciting. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**pizza: Glad you love it! I'm glad I was able to catch up on my updating.**

**Leave me a review on what you thought! Thanks so much, I love getting reviews from you all! ~May**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Like I said in my other story, 'Lily's Revenge', I accidently deleted this beginning once. It was horrible, I only got part of it recovered and I tried to re-write the ending knowing it wouldn't be as good as the original version. Then I was typing the next part of the story after James POV and I looked up at the word Perfect, I realized I had it in the wrong place and remembered everything I had deleted. I am currently celebrating my victory along with my Birthday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm getting all my stories up to four chapters (unless completed) that way I can just rotate between them all. I know 'Lily's Revenge' is up at five chapters, but I finished it and figured it would be unfair to make you wait. I've rambled long enough, see you at the bottom! ~May**

Chapter 4

**James**

"This place is so pretty, how ever did you find it Lily?" Lilac asked as the girls sat down on the blanket that was spread out on the floor. Halden and I stood awkwardly before sitting down next to our dates.

"Do you like Quidditch?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation with Lily's boyfriend.

"Not really." Halden replied and I frowned, no wonder they liked each other.

"This year a few of us in seventh year Herbology were able to convince the teachers to let us create a botanical garden. We used magic to get most of the plants started in here to make it look really pretty. Now we're just mainly growing everything by hand." Lily told Lilac excitedly and I watched her for a moment seeing how she lit up when she talked about things she loved passionately.

"Do you mind if I join your group? It would be a lot of fun, I love gardening." Lilac put up and both of us boys stared at her.

"Not at all, I'm sure all the other girls will be excited to have to join." Lily smiled.

"Great." Lilac replied and that was when I realized my mistake.

"Our next meeting is tomorrow at two o'clock if you want to come."

"Perfect."

**Lily**

We enjoyed the rest of the date, Halden and James didn't talk much, but that was because their interests clashed. Halden walked me back to the Heads common room, I had lots of fun, James' date was enjoyable to be around and even Halden enjoyed her. James was the only one who didn't look particularly keen about a second date. No one had asked anything about it, but I was secretly hoping for another one.

"That was an amusing date." Halden told me as we stood outside the portrait.

"Why did you find it amusing? I found it enjoyable and fun." I replied smiling up at my handsome blond boyfriend.

"James, he really is in love with you." He whispered, almost reluctantly.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him quietly, staring down at my shoes.

"No, I was just noticing how it upset him that you got along with his date. I think he was hoping that you'd get jealous, he wasn't expecting you to get along with his date." Halden chuckled lightly; we were talking so quiet that no one could've heard us 3 inches away.

"Interesting, maybe I should get along with his dates more often." I smiled, feeling Halden's breath on my neck.

"Dance with me?" He asked louder looking down.

"There's no music." I pointed out.

"No music is beautiful enough to match this moment, or you." Halden then twirled me around and we began to dance in a slow swaying motion, turning at a grueling pace in a circle.

"Halden, you are the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on." I stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are the most gorgeous, perfect, woman I will ever see." Halden told me before pressing his lips to mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I bit his lip before we battled for dominance. Halden picked me up lightly pushing me against the brick wall. A pain shot through my spine and I let out a surprised gasp, before we could resume Halden was torn away from me and I was staring at a battling blond and two, not one, but two black haired boys.

**James**

I was coming up on the corridor to the Head Common Room when I heard their voices. Lily and Halden had not yet returned to their separate dorms. Lilac had been an okay date, but Lily enjoyed her too much. My simple mistake was that I found someone that was basically equal to Lily. There was only two flaws to Lilac when I thought about it: 1) She would never argue with me, enjoying my presence like any other girl in the school except for Lily Evans and 2) She's not Lily Evans.

"Why did you find it amusing? I found it enjoyable and fun." Lily told Halden, I peered around the corner to find her smiling at him.

"James, he really is in love with you." Halden whispered, I barely caught it, wondering if he was actually jealous of me. If that was the case, it would be easy to steal Lily away, or I would get pummeled and left for dead.

I heard something of Lily's voice but they were talking too quiet for me to make out anything they were saying. Finally their voices picked up and I was able to hear a question that made my ears pound with blood. I stared down the corridor at the impossible pair.

"Dance with me?" Halden asked Lily, my Lily.

"There's no music." She pointed out.

"No music is beautiful enough to match this moment, or you." Halden then twirled Lily around and they began to dance in a slow swaying motion, turning at a grueling pace in a circle.

"Halden, you are the most handsome man I've ever laid my eyes on." Lily was staring into his eyes and he returned the gesture, I knew what was going to happen before he spoke. I began to rush toward the pair and through my rage I saw another person coming at the same couple; who it was I couldn't tell.

"You are the most gorgeous, perfect, woman I will ever see." I had to agree with him there, but that was the only good point Halden would receive from me.

Halden and Lily began to make out, their bodies pressed heatedly up against the others, and then I heard Lily gasp as she was pushed roughly against the brick wall. My vision was turning to red as I reached out a hand gripping the material. Another hand wrapped around the same robes next to mine, neither of us paying attention to the other. We tore Halden off Lily pulling him back, Lily looked shocked and outraged and that was the moment I saw the other person. Severus Snape and I had acted almost as one person. This was going to get real ugly and Lily realized it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, it was so fun to write. I can't wait to figure out what happens between James and Severus. You see, I'm just so awesome that I write with no idea where I'm going. My goal, make each chapter at least 1,000 words long. I know, totally awesome. It'll all be sorted out though, I think that after Halden leaves and Lily is in her room crying it will be the moment that James and Severus make their pact as that is part of the plot. Be excited for next chapter! I was sort of sad because I only got one review for the last chapter, but here is the reply:**

**trinigyal123: Glad to see your continued support. Thanks for your signature review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Leave me a review, it only requires a couple words before a little click on the button that says post. Thanks! ~May**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**I'm writing in third person for a while, having issues with first, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been having some issues with uploading. When you get over 50 documents you can safely delete them from the doc uploader and they will still be in the story right? Please someone tell me in the reviews. ~May**

Chapter 5

**Third Person**

Lily whipped out her wand so fast that neither James nor Severus had time to react.

"Let go of my boyfriend." She growled, pointing her wand between them. James looked at Lily then looked at Severus; he had the same look of frustration that James was sporting himself. We both dropped the Ravenclaw. "Halden are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Halden replied to Lily with a smile, he squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm going to head back to my common room."

"See you in the morning." Lily pressed her lips to his fleetingly as he left, still keeping her wand pointed at the pair.

"Good night Lily." He replied before hurrying down the corridor away from the boys and Lily, he was sure that it would fast become a violent mess.

"What were you two thinking?" She screeched and both boys looked at the floor ashamed of themselves.

"Honestly Evans, I wasn't really thinking, more rage and wanting to uh- never mind." James tried to explain, and then mumbled the end of his sentence because it was going to sound incredibly stupid.

"He was going to hurt you Lily." Severus exclaimed looking at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's neither of your business what he was planning to do. He wasn't going to hurt me, boyfriends don't do that unless their idiots." She hissed, aiming a very hurtful glare at Severus, both boys were staring at her wide-eyed. "Whatever I decide to do with my life has nothing to do with the either of you. Potter, you've never been a part of my life and that is not going to change now because you're a jealous idiot." Severus smirked at the messy haired boy with glasses. "You Sev, you're not my friend anymore, that changed when your fascinations changed and you insulted me, you have no business even talking to me."

With that Lily turned on her heels and screamed "Jily!" at the portrait before entering the heads common room. They could hear her bedroom door slam out in the hall, and then a chocked sob escaped the door right before it closed. James and Severus had flinched when the door had slammed and they heard her start to cry.

"She's really easy to love isn't she Snape?" James asked, shocking the strange pair.

"Yeah." Severus replied without thinking.

"The way I see it, we both don't like seeing her with Halden right?" James turned to the shorter black haired boy.

"Yeah, I would guess so." Severus replied looking up only slightly to James Potter.

"Then why don't we find a way to get her away from Halden."

"You mean break up their relationship and basically purposely hurt Lily's feelings even worse?" Severus was beginning to think that the school was right about Potter and his friends. They really were crazy.

"Something likes that." James shrugged, looking at the door longingly.

"You realize that if she were to find out that either of us helped in getting her and Halden to split up that neither of us would ever have a chance with her again right?" Severus asked him.

"That's why we have to make sure she never knows it was us. It won't be that hard, plus it's an added bonus for you Snape." James paused.

"What bonus am I gaining from this?" Severus was truly curious what was on James' mind.

"Basically with this deal we're becoming slight friends for as long as it takes to break them apart, then at the end of it all you have a chance at being her friend again." James shrugged again wishing that there was a way to avoid it, but knew it was impossible. "At the end of it all we'll both go back to equally battling for Lily's attention."

"You find this a worthy plan?" Severus was cryptic.

"It's the best one I got."

"Tell you what, you run this plan past Lupin and if he approves then come find me. We can work out minor details later." With that Severus was off down the corridor.

"Don't forget what the deal gives you, it's what you've wanted all along. Just like me." With that James repeated the password Lily had said earlier and heading up the stairs to the y-fork that separated their rooms.

Lily sat in her room crying her eyes out for a reason she didn't even know. The blue and purple's mixed with a beautiful shade of gold was enough to calm her nerves. It wasn't until much later that she heard James come into the common room. Maybe Severus and James had been fighting again, it seemed likely enough. Lily sat up wiping away her dried tears and she heard James' sleepy footsteps pass by the y-fork and open his own door. Her bed was covered with a purple satin, downy-feather quilt and the desk in the corner had a large bookcase astride it, which made Lily very pleased. Lily suddenly having the urge to go to the bathroom got up and crossed the hall, she tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked lightly.

"James are you in there?" Lily asked, not noticing that she used his first name, there was no reply. She knocked again, several times, no answer.

"James Potter you open this door right now!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs pounding on the door and kicking at the hinges trying to bust into the bathroom. She heard the door creak open on James side. "You better not be trying to escape, James, open this dang door!" She swung her leg out just as the door was pushed open catching James right in the shin.

"Ouch, thought you wanted me for something, not to kick me." James replied sourly rubbing his shin.

"I'm so sorry; you weren't in the bathroom then?" Lily looked really sorry and shocked.

"No, I was just about to fall asleep." James scowled.

"You forgot to unlock the door earlier then, if it's locked from the inside it won't open from the outside, you know that." Lily sighed then remembering why she needed to get into the bathroom crossed her legs.

"Sorry Lily. What are you doing?" James stared at her almost doing a potty dance.

"I needed to get into the bathroom because I really need to go, think you could go back to your room?" She asked him biting her lip trying to hold it.

"Oh right." James turned bright red before returning to his room. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**A reminder, I have a writing schedule on my profile, contrary to belief, I did not mean that every day I would upload one chapter and you'd have to wait 11 days for the next chapter. Sorry for the misunderstanding, that's just the order the chapters will come in, not necessary eleven days. I believe I've uploaded I think 3 chapter to 3 different books today. Lost count, it all depends on when I write it, which is usually soon after the last one and then I upload it so you guys can read it, not an 11 day wait, sorry if that confused you.**

**trinigyal123: Halden annoys me too, but he's sort of a fun character just because he drives James nuts. I love James. *sigh* I like Lilac too, but the next thing James does is going to be really drastic, especially since it will include Severus. *evil laugh***

**Eylia Riddle: Thanks!**

******A repeat message from the top to make sure I get some replies from some helpful people, I hope... I've been having some issues with uploading. When you get over 50 documents you can safely delete them from the Doc Mangager (uploader) and they will still be in the story right? Please someone tell me in the reviews. It's worrying me because I had to remove the doc for the prologue to 'The Battle For Lily' and now I'm wondering if it's going to disappear in the story. Please relieve my worries by telling me (because I'm still fairly new) and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Thanks! ~May**


	6. SPECIAL EDITION Chapter 6

Due to recent circumstances Chapter 6 is longer available for causal reading. As the chapter is extremely important to the plot I ask you to please PM me and I will send you the chapter.

If you do not have an account, you can also email me, my fan-email is on my profile.

Thank you for your continued support.

May Reach


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Yay! Another chapter! Yes the last one was long, but this one is up to my normal standards! ~May**

Chapter 7

It was now turning into Christmas break, Lily and James had become friends, Lily had tried her best to forget the kiss they'd shared, while James tried to repeat it occasionally.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, and the Marauders had all grabbed a compartment on the train on their way to return to their homes for Christmas, they were discussing their Christmas plans. The Marauders had taken one seat to themselves, Remus by the window, Peter next to him, then Sirius, and finally James was next to the hall window. Lily sat straight across from James, her feet up on the seat so she was scrunched in a fetal position. Marlene next, straight across from Sirius; with Alice by the window, Frank had stayed back at the castle.

"I almost stayed back at Hogwarts again, it's not like my sister even wants me home." Lily divulged, her head resting on the window that showed the outer corridor.

"Your sister really hates you that much?" James asked her raising an eyebrow at Lily who rolled her head on the window to face him.

"Yep." Was Lily's response, but it was enough to get James' heart pumping rapidly.

"Prongs and I are going to have a ball at his house for Christmas." Sirius told them all happily clapping James on the shoulder and breaking James' and Lily's trance.

"Padfoot you forget, it's not just you and James." Remus said from the corner wrapped up in another novel.

"Yeah, Moony and I are joining you guys this year." Peter told Sirius who looked as if he'd suddenly remembered that fact.

"That's right. Did you remember Wormtail and Moony would be with us?" Sirius turned to James who nodded at his best friend.

"That really makes us feel loved Padfoot." Remus commented making Lily giggle.

"What are you doing Marlene? Alice?" Lily asked quickly diverting the attention people gave her.

"I'm going over to Marlene's for break; I didn't want to go home." Alice explained and Lily nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Lily told the pair, then she picked up the little journal by her and she opened it, scratching in it with her pen.

"What are you doing?" James asked her leaning over the space to look down at her notebook.

"Don't look at it!" Lily screeched pulling it away from his view, clicking the muggle pen to close it.

"I think she's writing about you James." Sirius whispered, just loud enough for everyone to pick up on it.

"I am not; I wouldn't waste my precious writing space with James. It's just something I don't share with anyone." Lily grumbled, clicking the pen again to start writing again.

"What is that?" Marlene asked pointing at the pen.

"It's a muggle writing utensil. You just click it and it has ink inside and at the end of it and you write." Lily mimicked writing with it.

"You don't ever have to dip it in an ink bottle?" James asked her looking shocked.

"Muggles haven't used ink dipping since the… I actually don't know when, but it was more a medieval thing." Lily told them.

"That's amazing! Muggle's are ingenious!" Peter exclaimed watching Lily go back to her writing.

"Yes they are." Lily mumbled in response, as she slid to the next page the cover of the book was revealed.

The cover was purple and had little stars and hearts all over it. In the middle were a couple of words, it read: 'Song Journal'.

"You have a song Journal?" Remus asked her looking up and studying the cover along with everyone else.

"Ah!" Lily screamed and quickly pulled it from view before responding to his question. "Yeah."

"Why?" Alice asked looking at her friends.

"When I was little, before I knew I was a witch; it was my dream to become a famous pop star." I told the group and they stared at me. "I have lots of songs in here; every single one describes my life."

"You kept all your good songs from the battle and concert?" Alice looked really mad.

"They're my songs, meant for one person only. It's my dream Alice." Lily whined and everyone was staring at her.

"Whatever." Alice folded her arms across her chest and Lily rolled her eyes before resuming her writing.

After a while Lily clicked the pen and attached it to the notebook before hugging it tightly and slipping into sleep. James watched her sleep while conversation continued around them, there was a thud as Lily's feet slid off the seat and hit the floor hard. Everyone turned to face her watching, her mouth was slightly open, a smile caressing her lips. Her arms relaxed and the journal slid safely onto her lap. James reached over and gently lifted up the journal and the compartment's occupants were holding their breath.

"Well, read some of it." Sirius nudged him and they all paid abrupt attention to James, who opened the book to the song she'd been working on.

"_Hm, yeah, oh, whoa, no, oh. Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me. I heard love is dangerous, and once you fall you never get enough, but the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me. Don't hurt me, hey, desert me, mmm, don't give up on me. What would I want to do that for? Don't use me, take advantage of me, make me sorry that I ever counted on you. 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you. 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you. 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you. 1, 2, 3, 4, to the 5. Baby I'm counting on you._"

"James." Lily whispered and they all looked at Lily, scared that she'd woken up. The way her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, let them all let out a relieved breath. Then it hit James.

"She's dreaming about me." He whispered.

"All she did was whisper your name." Peter told him quietly.

"That's how I know." James was excited.

"No you don't, girls react to voices in their sleep if they recognize it. That doesn't necessarily mean they're dreaming about you, put the book back now." Marlene told him and James looked a little sad, but recovered quickly, placing the book back on her legs.

* * *

**The song I used was: Count on You by Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks. There is my accreditation.**

**PJHPSGfan: You were the only review for last chapter! Here is more! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave me a review, greatly appreciated! ~May**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**New stuff up on my profile, check it out. Vote on my polls. Anyway, the story must go on! Discoveries will be made, the plot thickens. I'm taking a leaf out of Macbeth. "Fair if foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air." and "By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes:- Open, locks, whoever knocks!" I've been obsessed with Shakespeare lately. I was already a bit of a Shakespeare nerd, but I like reading it and this fit so well. Anyway, that is my bit of foreshadowing for the day. It may or may not have to do with this chapter. ;) ~May**

Chapter 8

"Hey Lily." James stood just off to the side of the train after exiting; Lily had just stepped down and was dragging her trunk behind her.

"Hey yourself, were you waiting for me?" Lily asked scooping her hair away from her face as the heavy trunk landed with a thud on the pavement.

"Over Christmas break, if you need to get away from anything, here's my address. You're welcome any time." James told her, his face turning red; Lily doubted whether James knew it though.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Lily replied with a smile and took the piece of parchment he extended towards her. "If I had some parchment I'd give you mine… How about I give it to you when I see you next?"

"That's fine." James breathed a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't rejected the friendly message.

"Lily!" Lily could hear her parents calling over the din of the crowd.

"I have to go, see you later." Lily smiled again at James then she disappeared into the crowd of people where her parents were waiting.

"You're getting closer to first base mate." Sirius told James, making James jump from the hand that was clapped on his shoulder.

"Slowly but surely." James paused for a moment wondering if he should tell Sirius about what he'd read in the journal. Not just the song lyrics, he paused for a moment longer before deciding to mention it. "When I was looking through her song journal, just before that song and even in the margins, little hearts were drawn around it. A couple of them had a name in it."

"So she's crushing on someone then?" Sirius turned to face his best mate more fully and James nodded. "What was the name?"

"James." James replied and Sirius nearly fell over.

"Wait, does that mean she finally has a crush on you?"

"I would figure, but the thing is that she thinks it's just a crush and she'll probably get over it."

"You need to change her mind!"

"You don't think I don't know that?" James gave his friend a look who laughed, both Remus and Peter joined them and Sirius stopped laughing.

"What tickled Padfoot's funny bone enough to not tell us?" Remus asked sighing.

"Lily has a crush on Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Honestly Padfoot, it's not certain, it's just a hunch." James told him.

"What brought you to this hunch?" Remus raised an eyebrow curious, Peter just sat on the side watching his friends; not sure what he could say.

"In her song journal there are little hearts with the name James in them." James explained turning a furious shade of red again, he cursed his hormones.

"Ah, one would think that then." Remus smiled holding in a laugh that was apparent on his face.

"All of you can just snuff it." James replied irritably dragging his trunk away from them.

"You don't really mean that do you Prongs?" Sirius questioned his friend, giving him puppy dog eyes that were 'amazingly' accurate.

"Yeah I do." James grinned and Sirius rolled his eyes. Peter and Remus merely chuckled following after their friends.

"We should do something for our band over the holiday." Peter suggested making everyone look at him.

"That's not a half bad idea Wormy." James told him honestly and Peter grinned foolishly.

"We should get Lily and her friends to help us too." Peter gave him a wicked smile and James' expression was one of utter shock.

"I don't want to ask too much of her, we're barely even friends." James was flushing again and Sirius was getting annoyed with his friend's reactions, it was like James had an excess of hormones this week.

"Just send her an owl Prongs, I'm sure she'll be itching to get away from her sister." Remus comforted.

"What sister?" James looked up at Remus suddenly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh! She didn't tell you." Remus looked down at the ground pulling his trunk along and the rest of his friends were watching me curiously.

"What didn't she tell me?" James asked in a low growl.

"It's her business to tell you." Remus replied then the Potter's, Evanescence and David Potter, appeared waving happily at the group.

"Mum! Dad!" James exclaimed forgetting about Remus' slip up for a moment as he hugged his parents.

"Evvy! Dave!" Sirius pounced on his adoptive parents, he looked like a dog so much that Remus thought he'd shifted for a moment.

"Hello Sirius, James." Evanescence greeted the two boys.

"Why did Sirius get acknowledged before your own son?" James huffed, his father winked at him before moving past the two boys to the other two.

"Remus, Peter, how great to see you!" David greeted and James put on a face of mock rage.

"I think my parents don't even love their own son!" James joked as his mother coddled Remus and Peter.

"At least they love me more." Sirius teased.

"Only my mother, my dad never even noticed you."

"He did not!" Sirius looked outraged.

"Yeah he did."

"I'm naturally loveable though!" Sirius exclaimed and the last few remaining families were giving him strange looks.

"Sure Padfoot." James comforted with a slight teasing, sarcastic edge. Then both boys were rolling around on the ground wrestling, Remus could see their Stag and Dog forms shine through them while they were sparring.

"Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Evanescence muttered to no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

"James will; it's the only way he'll ever get Lily to love him." Remus told her and Evanescence turned to him with a slightly shocked expression.

"IS that really the only reason Lily won't date him?" She questioned.

"He did tease her an awful lot when they were younger, but now, she's starting to fall for him because he's grown up for her." Remus smiled; the kind of smile one wore when one knew that there was true love involved.

"I'm glad he has her then, there is no one like this Lily from the sound of it." Then deciding she'd had enough of the boys wrestling, Evanescence flicked her red hair over her shoulder and headed over to the boys, pulling them apart like only a mother could do.

* * *

**So turns out there were no reviews on the last chapter. I'm really depressed right now because of it. I shouldn't expect reviews, I mean not every chapter is great and everyone decides to not say anything, but it still hurts you know? Now I sound like a spoiled idiot, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the above chapter. Check out my profile for important information. Please leave me a review, I really do love them and I always reply. ~May**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Hey, I'm really getting on this story. I've had so many ideas, it's actually flowing really great. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 9

Lily arrived back at home, much to the dismay of her older sister. Petunia had glared at her sister.

"It's lovely to see you Tuney." Lily told her cordially despite the kid's nickname.

"Whatever." Petunia growled out before storming to her room and slamming the door.

"Pay her no mind; she just had a fight with Vernon this morning." Sarah Evans told her daughter who just shrugged and dragger her own stuff towards the room next to her sister's.

"Halden and I broke up." Lily told her mother when she followed Lily into the room.

"What?" Sarah looked surprised.

"I caught him kissing another girl and he tried to deny it, but I saw it and he freaked out. It doesn't matter." Lily shrugged and her mother looked at her curiously.

"There's another boy isn't there?" Sarah questioned gently and Lily slowly nodded. Neither of them saw Severus Snape wandering around in the garden below Lily's open window.

"Yeah there's another boy, I can't believe I ever fell for him though. I always swore that I never would." Lily sighed and leaned against the night stand that stood just below the window.

"Is it Severus?" Sarah looked hopeful; she'd always liked him for some reason.

"No mum, Sev and I haven't spoken in over a year. He really hurt me mum." Lily sounded dejected and Severus froze beneath the window. He knew he'd hurt her, but still to have her say it so plainly was, shocking.

"Who is it then?" Sarah was now just as curious as the seventeen year old boy standing below her window.

"You remember how I used to come home from school and I always complained about the next thing James Potter had gotten up to? How much he annoyed me with his constant asking me out?" Lily ducked her head slightly.

"Yeah, I think everyone remembers it." Sarah laughed lightly and lily gave her a slightly crooked smile.

"He- uh, he kissed me during the Battle of the Bands and that was the moment I realized that I like him. I don't know when it happened, but I've slowly fallen in love with him." Lily barely whispered, but both Sarah Evans and Severus Snape heard it.

He had thought of apologizing, but now, he just disappeared, he ran back the two blocks and to his own house. No one in the Evans family but Petunia knowing he'd been there, Petunia never breathed a word though.

Several days into vacation Lily had gone out for a quiet walk alone, thinking about James and wondering if it was possible to ever tell him that she'd like to go out with him. He was James though, and after chasing her for six years, what if the moment she finally decided to let her love him and vice versa he just threw her to the side? The battle simply won. Lily had never unpacked from returning home, she simply wore clothes that were in her closet, but she wondered if she should unpack a bit. Deciding that she'd better, Lily turned around to go back home and that was when she realized something was incredibly wrong.

There was a giant plume of green smoke hovering over her house. It took the shape of the Dark Mark ever so slowly. Lily's breath caught and she began to run towards her home, not even thinking of the danger that would await her there. Lily dove through the front door and looked around; everything was dark suggesting that the lights had been hit by raging spells. Slowly Lily crept up the stairs, dodging the squeaky spots and crept towards her bedroom wand at the ready. She slid inside and found no one, nothing had been touched; she gently picked up her trunk and moved it towards the door, if she had to make a quick getaway she was going to take her school things. Then she pressed onward down the hall. Her sister's room was just as it had been before, so she headed towards the door at the very end. It was slightly ajar and as she reached it there were distinct sounds of shallow breathing.

Lily held her breath as she peered through the open doorway, there was a burst of light and Lily quickly blocked it with one of her own spells.

"I told you that if we sent the mark up early she'd come running." A gruff voice said from a corner and she sent a spell at it, it ricocheted off their 'protego' and caused a moment of light to see her family being held hostage by two beafy Death Eaters.

"Stupid mudblood." The other spat and Lily stiffened slightly at the name.

"Shut up Antonin." The first one snapped and in their momentary distraction Lily sent another spell at the pair.

"Fiesty fighter. The Dark Lord would even take pleasure in this filth." Antonin was smiling with mirth and then they both shot spells at Lily who deflected them easily sending her own curses at them.

Two distinct cracks sounded outside her house and Lily turned only slightly, almost letting her guard down.

"I think it best if we teach this scum a lesson. Don't you think so Rodolphus?" Antonin asked with a smirk.

"Let's." Rodolphus replied and he turned his wand on her father.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted in desperation but Antonin blocked it from reaching them.

"Do it now." Antonin growled and a flash of green light issued from Rodolphus' wand and her father was dead before her eyes.

Lily's eyes started to tear up blurring her vision, her throat clogged with tears.

"Evans, get out of the way." A gruff voice said from behind her and she recognized it as Alastor Moody, the renowned Auror.

"We'll take it from here." Another voice came, one she didn't recognize.

"They've already killed my dad; I can't take my eyes off them." Lily choked out.

"When we come in we want you to leave." Alastor told her and they stepped into the room.

She saw their reflection in the corner of the bedroom mirror; they were standing directly behind her. Lily realized she'd left the address to the house she was going to in her bedroom. Lily slowly backed up and started to head back to her room. Alastor was watching her with his eye.

"What are you doing Evans?" He asked.

"The address to where I'm going, it's in my room." Lily whispered trying not to alert the Death Eaters.

"Kingsley go with her." Alastor tipped his head slightly and Kingsley headed out into the hall.

"I'm just going to get the address from my room." She told him, trying not to sound like she was protesting.

Kingsley nodded and followed her, still aiming his wand toward the master bedroom. Lily grabbed the little slip of paper from off her dresser, stared hard at the address, nodded at Kingsley and then apparated. What Lily found was not at all what she was expecting. The Potter's had what looked like a small, quaint home, but on further investigation stretched back quite a far ways accommodating at least 100 people. It was, if anything, a modest mansion. The door opened on the sound of her apparition and someone with messy hair in his silhouette was seen.

"Who's there?" It was James; Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"James it's me." Lily stepped forward slightly and James looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her gently.

That question caught Lily off guard, it wasn't that she hadn't been expecting it, but it was the first time she had to admit it. Suddenly Lily was in tears and clinging to the front of James' shirt; trunk lying forgotten on the path to the house.

"Shh, Lily, you're okay now." James whispered gently wrapping his arms around her and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"James, who is it?" A woman's voice came from the door; she spotted Lily and took sympathy immediately. "Come with me, James get her things."

Lily was passed into another person's arms and led through the house; she didn't even have half the mind to notice the beauty of it. James gathered her trunk and found her wand lying by it, Lily wasn't even aware she'd dropped it.

* * *

**I've been reading a lot of depressing stories lately and I'm like, ugh this is making me feel all depressed so I need to write something happy, then what do I do? I write something depressing. Brilliant if you ask me. :P The next chapters are working on the pick me up, this all had to happen though, don't worry I have plans in my head.**

**Happy FaceD: Your welcome, writing is my thang! lol Thank you, glad you enjoyed it, I hope you liked this one just as much even though it's depressing...**

**Please leave me a review! ~May**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Another chapter at the same time! I actually had nine typed up last night but was unable to upload it. I finished this one this morning. I'm working on 11 but I'm really hungry so I'm going to go hunt down some breakfast. ~May**

Chapter 10

"Lily?" Remus asked looking up from the Hot Chocolate he'd been drinking at the kitchen counter.

Lily tried to respond, but her continuous tears kept her from answering. Soon she was surrounded by the Marauders, all of them whispering comforting words and pulling her towards the counter. Lily slowly calmed down and gratefully took the mug of Hot Chocolate Mrs. Potter slid across the counter to her. James and Remus were on either sides of her, with Sirius and Peter on the other side. All four of them were watching her with gentle eyes; even Sirius didn't know what to do. Lily's crying was eventually led off into hiccups that made the Marauder's smile. James glanced at his mother as if to ask whether or not it was safe to ask what happened.

"Lily dear, do you think you can tell us what happened yet?" Evanescence leaned over the island holding Lily's hands gently in her own. Lily bit her lip, not looking at anyone she nodded slowly and took a shaky breath.

"This morning my sister Petunia" James looked at Remus who shook his head, telling him not to interrupt, "went over to her boyfriend Vernon's house and I just hung around not really having anywhere to go. I don't really have any friends, especially now that Sev and I- well, this afternoon I got bored of hanging around in my room reading text books so I went for a walk. It's still quite warm out down near Spinner's End; we haven't gotten any snow yet. It was starting to get dark and I felt like something was wrong so I turned to head back home and that's when I saw it.

"It was like being in Japan watching Hiroshima go up in the Atomic Bomb." Everyone threw curious glances at Lily but didn't interrupt, figuring it was something muggle. "There was a cloud of green smoke hovering over my house and as I watched it turned into the Dark Mark. I freaked out naturally and ran the few blocks back to my house and I went in. It was all dark and I checked the upper floor first, my room, my sister's room, then finally my parent's bedroom. Before I went in I could hear breathing and knew that it was there that my family was, I entered but couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"They fired a spell and I blocked it. Then after a bit of conversation everything was lit up and in punishment for fighting them and being a mu-, being muggleborn they killed my father in front of me. Alastor Moody and a man named Kingsley showed up and made me leave. I had to go back to my room to get the address James gave me so I could come here. Then I guess you know the rest. I'm sure this will only make my sister hate me more." Lily sighed placing her head on her folded arms which rested on the counter.

"You've been through a lot today. Why don't you come with me, I'll show you somewhere you can sleep." Evanescence told Lily and she looked up at James' mother.

"Thank you." Lily whispered.

Evanescence gently led Lily from the kitchen, and the four boys watched after her.

"You know, when I gave her my address and told her to come over sometime I didn't mean-" James led off not sure how to phrase the next sentence. "I'm glad she's here, but I just don't like the reason."

"None of us do Prongs." Remus told him comfortingly, Sirius clapped him on the back.

"No one would wish that kind of thing to happen on anyone, especially dear little Lily."

"Spinner's end?" Peter asked suddenly making the three boys look at him.

"What about it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's just that I've heard rumors." Peter told them.

"What kind of rumors?" James asked cautiously.

"That Snape lives down in Spinner's End." Peter told him slowly.

"You're not suggesting she was with Severus?" Remus asked him with a look of incredulity.

"I'm not suggesting that at all, it would just explain why Lily and Snape were friends for their first five years at Hogwarts." Peter put his hands out in front of him as if to ward off any attackers.

"It must have been habitual to walk down near Spinner's End then." Remus concluded.

"Must've, but it's only a rumor so I don't really know if Snape lives anywhere near Lily."

"That's true. No need to worry mate." Sirius told James who was staring at the table top.

"I'm going to take Lily's stuff to her room, if I can find it." James told them and left the kitchen, he picked up the trunk, Lily's wand still tucked into his pocket next to his own wand.

He climbed the stairs carefully lifting the trunk behind him. He could hear voices from down the hall and followed them to a slightly ajar door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Evanescence asked.

"I think so; I'm really worried about my mum and sister though, I don't want them to die too." Lily sniffed.

"It's natural to be worried about them." Evanescence whispered.

"Tuney hates me so much already; this is going to completely destroy our relationship."

James knocked quietly on the door and there was a small creak of bed springs.

"James, what are you doing here?" Evanescence questioned looking up at her tall son, Red-hair glowing a bit from the light.

"I just brought Lily's things up." James told her pulling the trunk forward.

"Bring them in." She sighed and pulled the door open wider.

James just put the trunk at the end of the bed, not really looking at Lily. That was until he pulled out her wand.

"You dropped this outside." James said and Lily took her wand.

"Thanks." Lily muttered sleepily, she gave him a half-hearted smile and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I'll see you in the morning." Then James was gone.

"You'll be okay now?" Evanescence asked Lily who nodded and James' mother left the room leaving Lily alone.

"What exactly is going on with her sister?" James asked his mum.

"I'm not sure; you'll have to ask her yourself." She paused for a moment. "Do you still like her?"

"I'm in love with her mum, have been for six and a half years."

"Just keep working on her." She smiled up at her son and left to go back downstairs.

* * *

**See, it's getting to the pick me up. Sort of. Okay, not really, but the next chapter is when things start to really change. Especially when James finds Lily in his room. Hehe, I'm such an evil planner. Now for breakfast.**

**Please leave me a review! I really appreciate it! ~May**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**This is getting good! I'm having fun just concentrating on one story at a time. It makes my life easier. =) ~May**

Chapter 11

"Sorry I'm home late honey." A man's voice issued from the back door as it swung open.

"Glad you're home David." Evanescence smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the lips that Sirius pulled a teasing disgusted face to.

"What are they all still doing up?" David Potter asked glancing at the clock and looking pointedly at the boys.

"We have a new house guest; it was quite a shock really." She told him and he looked at her curiously.

"Who?" David asked shrugging off his trench coat.

"Lily Evans."

"The Lily Evans?" David looked shocked and stared at his son who was slowly starting to turn red.

"Yes, the Lily Evans. He acts a lot like you when she's around." Evanescence let out a small laugh and James glared at his mum. "She turned up under bad news though. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay." David slung his arm around his wife and looked at what she was preparing. "What are you making?"

"Food for you, figured you'd be hungry when you got back."

"You are the best wife in the history of wives." David told her placing a kiss on her head before turning back to the boys. "Why are you all still up?"

"We're trying to convince Evvy to fix us some food too." Sirius told him grinning.

"More like, Padfoot's the only one trying to get the food." Remus rolled his eyes making both James and Peter laugh.

"Come on Sirius, we're going to bed." James told him and dragged his best friend off the stool and out of the room. Remus and Peter following shortly after them.

"We're all in agreement that tomorrow we have to cheer up Lily right?" Remus asked standing outside the door to his room as his friends moved to their respective doors.

"Of course." James smiled, halfway between his and Peter's door.

"When Flower's sad everyone is sad." Sirius commented and James rolled his eyes.

"I have a few ideas, tell you in the morning though." Peter told them before disappearing into his room.

"That boy is learning things from you two." Remus pointed at Sirius and James before entering his own room.

"We have taught them well." Sirius joked and James grinned.

"Night Padfoot." James placed his hand on the door frame as he turned to the bedroom.

"See you Prongs." Sirius entered the room across from James.

"Man." James muttered under his breath as he closed the door, there was a frightened squeak from behind him and James whirled.

"Hi." Lily squeaked and James stared at her, heart pounding.

Lily was wearing a baggy t-shirt with pajama pants on underneath, her hair was a bit messy. James couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. The only problem was, _what was she doing in his room?_

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I was going to find the kitchen and ask for a glass of milk when I wandered past, I was curious." Lily said the last bit so quiet that James barely caught it.

"Can I ask you some questions?" James asked slowly planning it out in his head.

"I- sure, why not." Lily sighed pushing her long hair back.

"Come sit." James patted the bed next to him as he sat down. Lily looked shocked a bit scared. "I'm not trying to make a move."

Lily let out a small laugh and sat down on his queen sized bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Your sister, how come you never talk about her?" James questioned trying to gauge her reaction.

"Petunia's two years older than me, when I was nine I liked to do my magic tricks. They fascinated me, but they scared her, she never liked it, to her I was some sort of oddity. We were best friends, but then one day in the park by our house we were playing and I flew-"

"You flew? Without a broom?" James looked at her, checking to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, I jumped off the swing and flew through the air; then I picked up a daisy and held it out to her, making it open and close in my hand without really touching it. She got mad at me for doing it, saying it was unnatural. That's when Sev showed up."

"Snape?" Now James was really staring at her.

"Yeah, he lives in Spinner's End by the river. We're only a couple of blocks away from each other, he appeared from behind a bush; he'd been watching us. He called me a witch and to Muggle's it's very offensive to call them a witch. Well, it sounded like he was insulting us so Petunia and I left, then we ended up becoming friends. He introduced me to the world of Magic. Then when I was eleven I received my Hogwarts letter, it made Petunia even more spiteful against me. She even sent a letter to Dumbledore asking him to take her to Hogwarts too. Sev and I found the answering letter; then she got mad because Sev and I had been 'snooping' in her room as she puts it. Petunia despised Sev, he never deserved it."

"Why?" James was now into learning as much as he could about Lily, even if it mostly involved Severus.

"His dad hates him enough at home; he was never really cared for."

"Why does his dad hate him?"

"Severus is a half-blood, his dad's a muggle. Sev's dad despises magic." Lily looked up at James, silently pleading with him not to tell anyone.

"Oh."

"Well, at the train station before I left Petunia called me a freak. She has ever since I was little and had magic. She barely even talks to me and with all that's happened I doubt she ever will again." Lily sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, it's her loss that she doesn't get to know the wonderful person you are." James told her, pulling her into a side hug.

"Thank you James." Lily whispered and she was out; Lily had fallen asleep lying on James, he was enjoying it.

He gently moved her beneath the blankets on his bed, her breathing as soft and slow. James moved to make a bed for himself on the floor, but in her sleep Lily pulled him down next to her. James' breathing quickened as he stared down at the red-head. Slowly he snaked an arm around Lily pressing a kiss to her forehead and he fell asleep. He didn't mean to, but it was just so easy and Lily was warm and comforting.

* * *

**What happens next? I know, I can't wait to finish the next chapter. I almost have half of the twelfth chapter typed up. Please leave me a review! ~May**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Another chapter! Amazing! Onto chapter 13! The story is getting to the part I've been itching to write since chapter 7. Celebrate! ~May**

Chapter 12

Remus awoke in the morning thinking of ideas on how to cheer Lily up. Figuring James would be easiest to wake up he headed down to his bedroom, the door wasn't closed all the way and he pushed it open more hoping it wouldn't creak. When he peered in he received the shock of a lifetime. James was lying in his bed as expected, but Remus didn't expect Lily to be lying there next to him. Her arm was slung across his chest and James had one arm loosely looped around her, Lily's red-hair spilling everywhere across the bed.

Remus covered his mouth to keep him from saying anything; he quietly slipped out of the room wondering if he should wake his friends and see their reactions to the situation. Slowly Remus walked over to Sirius' room to find him already awake digging through his trunk.

"Padfoot, have you seen Prongs and Lily?" Remus questioned trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, what's going on?" Sirius stood up.

"Come see." Remus waved him across the hall and Sirius peered inside the room.

"They fell asleep together?" Sirius asked stepping back out.

"Apparently, I don't know if it was an accident or otherwise though."

"Haha, let's go get Peter." Sirius moved towards their last friend's door to wake him up.

* * *

James woke up to find a female arm slung across his chest. At first James freaked out thinking his friend's had tricked him into doing something he'd ultimately regret. Then James turned his head on the pillow slightly to look at the girl beside him. He did a double take. Lily Evans was sleeping next to him, her face soft as an angel, a small smile caressing her face.

Suddenly Lily let out a small sigh and snuggled herself closer James, he swallowed. His heart was beating about a mile a minute; he wanted to get up but didn't want to disturb Lily. His left arm was starting to fall asleep, he was going to try and move it gently when Lily moved again.

"James." Lily whispered in her sleep and now she was lying half on him, her face by his neck, he could feel her soft breath and it was sending electric sparks through his body. After a moment James realized the reason he could see things so clear was because he'd slept with his glasses on… again. There was laughter in the hall and James figured that his friends had seen his predicament and found it extremely funny.

"Lily." James said quietly touching her shoulder, she only sighed. "Lily, could you please wake up?"

"Huh?" A response, James wanted to yell in joy.

"Lily, it's time to wake up." He told her a bit louder and Lily's eyes snapped open and took in the situation.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily quickly rolled off of him, now not facing him. She swung her legs over the side, only Lily knew that her face was completely red.

"It's fine." James told her sitting up and shaking out his arm.

"Wait, how did we end up sleeping in the same bed?" Lily asked suddenly, turning to face him slightly.

"I'm guessing that after our chat last night we both fell asleep." James told her honestly.

"You decided to sleep with me then!" Lily now felt slightly angry at him, though she loved the prospect of waking up next to him.

"Well that all depends on what you mean." James wiggled his eye brows at her and Lily realized what she'd said.

"Don't twist my words around." She grumbled, wishing her stomach wasn't doing flips at his comment.

"Fine." James complied. "Look I remember tucking you into my bed scared that if I tried to put you back in your room I'd wake you, I was going to make a bed on the floor when I must've passed out onto my bed."

"I believe you." Lily said softly and James breathed a sigh of relief. Her stomach suddenly rumbled quite loudly.

"Let's go get you some breakfast." James smiled sweetly at her and pulled her to her feet, he almost kept pulling until he kissed her, but let go quickly when the thought entered his head.

Both of them headed out the door only to be stopped by three boys all leaning up against the wall trying to look casual.

"What were you two doing in there?" Sirius asked suggesting things by raising his eyebrow.

"Sadly, nothing like that." Lily said, but it sounded like just an exhaled breath, only James caught the undercurrent of words and his heart thudded painfully.

"Sleeping." James replied with a straight face and Remus chuckled.

"Sure looked like it." He told him and both James' and Lily's jaws dropped.

"It was!" Lily protested quickly and Peter smirked at them.

"Uh-huh, we believe you."

Lily stormed off not in the mood for teasing; Remus, Peter, and Sirius all looked a little shocked at her reaction. James threw them a pained expression and rushed after her.

"Hey Lily, they didn't mean it." James tried.

"I'm just not in the mood, too much stuff has happened." Lily wiped a tear from the path it was making down her cheek.

"Don't cry Lily." James whispered bending down to her level.

"I want my family!" Lily cried into his chest and James just held her gently.

"Let's just wait and see what happens okay. I'm sure your mum and sister are fine." James bent down and picked Lily up gently.

It was like holding a crying child; Lily wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck, her legs straddling his waist. James rested one arm under her, holding her up and the other held her close to him. He carried her to the kitchen where his mother was fixing breakfast.

"What happened?" She asked rushing over.

"The guys started to tease her and it upset Lily." James explained while Lily started to sniffle, her tears slowing.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. How do you want me to punish them?" Evanescence asked in all seriousness and Lily giggled.

"You should make them do something muggle." Lily joked and James grinned at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her at that moment.

"I'll see what I can come up with." Evanescence grinned at Lily's now happy mood.

* * *

**I'm going to go watch some TV now, sorry guys, I'll work on the next chapter some too. I'll probably have it done today. I'm in such a BTR mood, I AM A RUSHER! lol**

**Please leave me a review, I really appreciate it! ~May**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Another chapter, 14 is on it's way. I'm getting there, the story is slowly starting to pick back up again. :P Anyway, I've made lots of progress on this story since I started this new system. =) ~May**

Chapter 13

"What do you want to do today Lily?" James asked her as they began to eat breakfast, it consisted of toast, eggs, and bacon.

"I really want to find out what happened to my mum and sister." Lily breathed out in a rush and James smiled a bit at her.

"I can talk to my dad about that, he works for the Auror office, I bet he can contact Alastor and Kingsley." James told her and Lily grinned up at him.

"That'd be great."

The doorbell rang suddenly and both James and Lily's head whipped toward the sound. Evanescence sighed and headed towards the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter, is your husband home?" The voice of Alastor drifted through the halls.

"Yes, hold on." There was a paused then a loud shout echoed through the house. "DAVID!"

"Thank you." Alastor gruffed out and Lily let out a small giggle that James grinned at.

"What dangerous mission are you leading him on today?" Evanescence questioned.

"We're searching for a missing person; maybe your son could help us." Another slow calm voice answered.

"May I ask who it is?" James' mother pressed further.

"Lily Evans." Alastor replied, Lily gasped and James looked at her a bit shocked.

"You don't have to look very far then, she's in the kitchen eating breakfast." Evanescence chuckled lightly before leading the men towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Evans." Alastor leaned on his walking staff. "I would've asked where you were going last night but that would've given the Death Eaters too much information."

"Is my mother and sister alright?" Lily blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Your sister is now permanently living with her boyfriend and your mother is in the care of a few trusted Auror's. They are currently trying to help your mother consult her grief, once we are sure everything is alright we'll need to find a place for you and your mother, possibly your sister, to live." He explained and Lily nodded.

"They can stay here, we have more than enough room and I've always wanted a friend to talk to when David is gone to work while the kids are in school." Evanescence said quickly and Lily looked up at her surprised, even James seemed a bit shocked.

"Evvy, what's for breakfast?" Sirius Black's voice echoed around as he walked into the kitchen, he stopped making Remus bump into him when he saw the Auror's.

"Good morning Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew." Alastor nodded at the three boys who then shuffled into the kitchen staying uncharacteristically quiet. "As I was saying, Mrs. Potter if you're sure that would be alright then we will inform Mrs. Evans of the choice. She does have the liberty to choose somewhere else, but I will advise her live with you, it would be much safer. Any questions Miss Evans?"

"I was wondering, if the move is possibly permanent, do you think it possible to go back to my house and collect items of importance?" Lily didn't look at anyone in the room except for the two Auror's.

"If Mr. David Potter, will accompany you then I see no reason why not." Alastor told her, specifying that it was not James. Lily almost grinned, but decided against it.

"Yes sir." Lily sounded like she had joined the army, but she didn't care.

"I will send you an owl with any updates we have about your mother, good day." Then Alastor and Kingsley were gone.

David entered the kitchen, missing all the fun.

"You called?" He asked with a small grin at his wife.

"You just missed everything." Evanescence pressed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Are you up for a trip to Lily's house today?"

"Why not?" David shrugged and Lily was staring at him completely shocked, it was like staring at a much older James. He had the same messy black hair but it was streaked with silver hairs, he wore glasses and had James' hazel eyes. He was tall and lanky; he even had a build similar to James, not nearly as toned though. He turned towards her. "You must be Lily; I'm David Potter, James' father."

"Oh, uh, hi." Lily stuttered and shook his outstretched hand, James shook his head.

"So why exactly are we making the excursion to Lily's house?" David asked as he sat down at the table next to his son, the boys filed in around James and Lily, leaving the seat next to David open for Evanescence.

"Lily and her mother are going to be living here for a while with us; we are simply going to collect valuable things of theirs." Evanescence told him passing out the plates of food, Sirius' stack precariously high.

"Ah, that will be interesting then." David commented, trying to not say anything that would make Lily break down.

"I think everyone should go." Lily said suddenly making everyone look at her. "To my house, to move everything; I don't really want to go in my parent's room either, do you think you could Mrs. Potter?"

"Of course dear, we'll all come, when we get back though-" Evanescence started, then glared at the boys, minus her husband and James, "Remus, Peter, and Sirius will be weeding the garden by hand."

"Oh nuts!" Remus sighed and Sirius burst out laughing.

"I haven't heard that one in years Moony!"

"Why doesn't James have to weed the garden?" Peter asked making the other two boys look at Evanescence too.

"Unlike you three, he did not make Lily burst into tears this morning." She reprimanded them and Lily cracked a grin at her half eaten egg.

"Lily snitched did she?" Sirius turned towards her.

"No she didn't, James carried her crying into the kitchen and I offered to punish you three. It cheered her up actually; she suggested I give you a muggle punishment."

"Brilliant Flower." Sirius mumbled and Lily giggled which made everyone look at her.

"It was wasn't it?" Lily teased and Sirius looked at her then at James who merely shrugged in response.

* * *

**Enjoy it? I thought it was pretty good, I explained things up a bit. Now, for the cleaning out of the Evans' home, maybe even a run in with a certain slime-ball Slytherin. *wink wink***

**Please leave me a review! I really appreciate it! ~May**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Another chapter! Look at that. I'm going to write more tomorrow, I've started chapter 15 but I'm in the mood to read some stories on here so that is exactly what I'm going to do. Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 14

"Are you sure you want to do this?" James asked her for the seventh time before they left.

"Yes I'm sure James, I've told you that at least a million times already." Lily rolled her eyes and James tried to glare at her.

"Lily, you're going to need to give us your address so we apparate there." David reminded her and Lily nodded.

"Wait, can we apparate to Spinner's End and then walk to my house, it's only a couple of blocks and it will make it easier to gauge if there's an awaiting attack."

"That might actually be best, you're thinking like an Auror Lily." David commented and Lily blushed. "To Spinner's End."

The appeared in a dank part of town, they could hear the river nearby and Lily looked down the street, seeing Severus' house on the very end, right on the banks of the river. She smiled slightly before turning to the group and leading them forward, away from Severus' house. After walking a couple of blocks they turned a corner and Lily saw her house only a few houses away. She smiled, but it faded quickly as the night's events resurfaced in her mind. Lily stopped at the edge of her lawn staring at the small house; she took a deep breath then took a step onto the pavement that led to her house.

"Lily?" The voice came from the garden's and made her jump violently.

"Sev?" Lily asked looking at the dark shape that stood half covered in shadows.

"Where have you been?" He questioned sounding panicked.

"That's really none of your business." Lily snapped and the crowd stayed silent behind her.

"I've been worried about you." Severus whispered.

"Yeah right, no, why would you care for a filthy mudblood like me?" She shot at him, the crowd behind her and Severus' visibly winced.

"What are they doing here?" He asked pointing at the group of people, he moved out of the shadow's so he could be seen better.

"I'm moving and they're helping me." Lily said simply.

"Why are you moving?" Severus' looked shocked.

"I don't see how that pertains to you in any way, it is classified information." Lily was harsh, no one had heard her this harsh since fifth year after the mudblood incident. "Go home Sev, please."

"Whatever." Severus was dejected and he just moved off down the street, glancing back several times, before disappearing down to Spinner's End. Lily let out a small sigh before moving up to her front door.

"Do you have electricity?" Lily turned back to David and Evanescence Potter.

"Yes." Evanescence replied and Lily grinned.

"Then we'll have to get all the electronic gadgets." Lily told her before swinging the door open and peering inside. "Who's coming with me to the rooms?"

"I will." James said walking over and she smiled slightly, Evanescence joined them, having been asked by Lily.

"I'll help." Remus offered which left David, Sirius, and Peter for the bottom floor.

"Okay, any pictures and books need to be taken, so just empty out the rooms of those and I'll come help with other things." Lily told the three men left and they nodded, she turned to the second group. "You three come with me."

Lily walked up the stairs to the top floor and the other three quickly followed.

"I'm going to take my room, Remus you can take my sister's room, just find pictures and stuff, don't search her dresser, I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed-"

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Remus asked carefully.

"My dear sister has the oddest choice in Lingerie." Lily told him as subtly as possible, apparently he picked up on it because he blushed and headed to the next door. "Mrs. Potter, my parent's room is just at the end of the hall, any pictures, books, female clothing as possible. James you're free to choose who to help."

"I'll help you." James spoke quietly, his hand brushing hers gently, she swallowed hard at the small contact.

"Okay." Lily said calmly and walked into her room James following slightly after. Lily had tossed herself onto her bed. "I love my bed."

"Glad to know what you think of my house." James joked.

"Your beds are lovely, this is just home." Lily sighed and James watched her, wondering if her comment meant that she liked sleeping next to him.

"What do you want out of your room?" James asked her carefully and she looked around. In the corner was a hamper full of stuffed animals and she grinned before pointing at it. James looked at it. "That's a rather large collection don't you think?"

"I have more downstairs in the basement." Lily explained and James shook his head. She conjured up a couple of boxes and began to fill them with pictures and books. Then she found her suitcase and began to fill it with clothes.

"Do you want me to carry these boxes downstairs?" James questioned watching her dig in one of her dresser drawers; she glanced around the room before tossing in a photo of her and Severus during the summer.

"Yeah, I think they're ready." Lily replied with a nod and pulled out a bra that made James blush madly. She quickly stuffed it in the suitcase.

"I'll just take these down." Then James was gone, carrying the boxes down the stairs. She quickly dumped her underwear drawer into the suitcase before he returned. She had just packed away the last article of clothing when James reappeared.

"It's quite empty in here now." James replied, glancing at the empty bookcase, the sheet ridden bed, and no remnants of life left in the room.

"Yeah." Lily paused. "I'd better go pack my sister's things; you could help your mum I guess, unless you want to take this downstairs."

"I'll take it, and then go help my mum." James replied and after Lily had finished with emptying her sister's clothing, Lily went downstairs to help the men figure out which electronics to take with them. Lily grabbed her favorite cassette's and the boombox, the boys stared at her, but she shook her head.

"Let's go." Lily said and everyone readily agreed. The group returned to the Potter house the boxes of Evans family stuff piled around them.

"Let's take these to a couple of the spare rooms, everyone help." Evanescence ordered and the group complied.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave me a review, I really appreciate them! ~may**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Fair warning in advance: I know Michael Jackson does not actually release his "Thriller" album until 1982, but he started his solo career in 1971, which was the year Lily, James, Severus, etc. started Hogwarts. He's only two years older than them, and I can picture Lily being a Michael Jackson fan. She is going to listen to him if I want her to, besides I only like two of his songs (I guess I can't really say that because they're the only ones I know, but whatevs), just a fair warning so I don't get any flames from anybody who researched it. I did too, but it's FanFiction so anything can happen. ~May**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lily was watching Remus, Sirius, and Peter out her window; all three boys were sweating profusely in the odd winter heat as they pulled weeds out of Evanescence Potter's garden.

"What do you want to do why they deal with the weeds?" James' amused voice came from the door and Lily turned to face him.

"I was just going to unpack actually." Lily smiled up at James as he came to stand by her at the window.

"Need any help?" He asked and the three boys in the garden looked up at the window and watched for a moment. Remus thought things were progressing very well, Sirius thought James just needed to snog Lily and get it over with, while Peter thought that if anything would happen it would be Lily to make the move. The three boys had started a bet between them, Peter bet that Lily would make the first move, Sirius bet that James would, and Remus stated that they would act at the same time.

"Sure." Lily left the window to move to one of the boxes. She looked at James suddenly with a questioning look on her face. "Do you think your mum would mind if I changed the color of the walls?"

"No, my mum's cool like that." James joked and Lily smiled slightly before waving her wand, the walls turned a light shade of lavender and James looked at it a bit surprised. He lifted up the giant boombox. "Where do you want this?"

"Top of the dresser," she fumbled through a few cassette tapes before finding the one she wanted, "listen to this."

The cassette slid into a front panel that had been opened by Lily when she pressed a button. After sliding it in and James trying to examine all the metal points that were encased inside it, she pushed the door closed. Lily pressed a few button and the machine lit up, it began to whir and Lily skipped a couple of tracks with difficulty before it started to play. He could tell it was a male voice but he didn't recognize it as any wizarding group. Lily cranked up the volume and opened the window so the boys down below could hear it also.

"_They told him don't you ever come around here, don't wanna see your face, you better disappear. The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear, so beat it, just beat it. You better run, you better do what you can, don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man. You wanna be tough, better do what you can, so beat it, but you wanna be bad. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it. Just beat it, beat it. They're out to get you, better leave while you can, don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man. You wanna stay alive, better do what you can so beat it, just beat it. You have to show them that you're really not scared, you're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair, so beat it, but you wanna be bad! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it._"

Lily had forgotten James was still in the room, she was dancing around to the music and as the guitar solo started she began to pretend to play the guitar, James was laughing at her slightly, she was adorable in his mind. Lily's hair was whipping all over the place and even the boys had stopped weeding for a moment to watch as she danced past the window.

"_Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky, strong is your fight, it doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated, showin' how funky._"

The lyrics cut out and Lily stopped dancing, instead she was laughing as she began to fast forward the cassette again to get to the right song.

"Who is that singer?" James asked her and Lily jumped slightly.

"Michael Jackson, he's one hot black man." Lily grinned at him and James was a little jealous of the popular muggle singer.

They continued to unpack Lily's things to another song that Lily informed him was called "Thriller"; to be honest it was a creepy song. Eventually the boys came back in, slightly dirty and sweaty. Lily would not touch any of them until they had a shower, and James had to agree with her. The boys traipsed off leaving Lily, James, and Evanescence alone in the kitchen while dinner was being prepared.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Evanescence asked Lily as she chopped up carrots.

"Yeah, it was nice, James helped me unpack; things went a lot quicker that way." Lily replied staring at the carrots hungrily, she'd always loved Fruits and Vegetables more than candy; she did have her spurts where she'd eat tons of candy, but she ate more healthy snacks usually. She really wanted to snitch on or the chopped carrots, her mum wouldn't have minded, knowing Lily's eating habits, but she didn't know about James mum.

"Here." Evanescence was holding out a whole carrot and Lily took it gratefully.

"Thank you." Lily told her politely and Evanescence shook her head.

"I've never seen someone eye vegetables like candy before, I figured it was the least I could do." She grinned at the younger red-head.

Lily was happily munching on her carrot when the boys returned from their showers. Sirius was shocked, he had never seen someone eat vegetables willingly before.

"Say it isn't so Lily!" Sirius dramatized, both Remus and Peter were standing behind him as Sirius gripped Lily's shoulders all of a sudden.

She choked on her carrot and coughed sending a faceful of chewed carrot right at Sirius. Lily's mouth dropped open before she burst into laughter; James, Remus, and Peter were soon to follow. Sirius meanwhile ran around the kitchen screaming that he'd been violated. Having had enough of all the yelling Evanescence waved her wand and cleaned Sirius up, before sending him to set the table; then she turned to Lily.

"You're all right aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Sirius just scared me, I didn't mean to do that to him." Lily was having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"He does tend to do that." Evanescence muttered before returning to the pot of red sauce that she was dumping chopped red peppers in.

* * *

**Please leave me a review, I've updated for 3 days straight and only received one review, it's sort of depressing. ~May**

**P.S. Lily is very similar to me, since I like to base my characters around my habits and stuff. The Vegetable and Fruit/Candy thing, that is so me. I had a spurt a couple of weeks ago that I ate about seven Crunch bars in one day, but lately I've been addicted to Peaches. Now you all know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Look another chapter! I'm working on a chapter for "I Love You because I'm a Veela" then I'll get back to this story. Steamy romance is heating up in this chapter, you have been warned. O.O ~May**

Chapter 16

"I have a suggestion for an activity tomorrow. I really meant it to be for today though." Peter announced suddenly, the Marauders and Lily were sitting on the couches in the Potter's living room. Lily and Remus were having a very intense game of chess, both of their minds working against each other was a once in a lifetime thing to watch. James, Sirius, and Peter were enjoying a game of Exploding Snap, except they kept watching the chess game so they all ended up with charred faces.

"What would that be?" Lily asked moving her knight, her eyes never leaving the board even though she was apparently listening.

"We should work on our bands, plus Lily could work on her solo act." Peter suggested and Lily looked away from the game for the first time.

"I have an idea to play off of that, but give me a second." Lily turned back to the chess game and Remus moved his castle. Lily placed her queen in the right place before announcing. "Check Mate."

"Dang it!" Remus replied and the guys laughed never having been able to beat Remus themselves.

"My cousin works for a muggle movie company in London. If I ask I bet I could get her and her crew to work with us and make a music video, we could premiere it at Hogwarts when we go back." Lily told them and they looked at her.

"Music video?" Sirius was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, a video that has you singing the song, but you do other stuff in it besides just singing the song." Lily explained and the boys nodded.

"Sounds like fun." James replied.

"The only problem is that with your videos we'd need more girls. You are the Marauder's after all." Lily teased and the boys rolled their eyes. "Though my cousin can just get some extras for the background. Maybe I could invite over Marlene and Alice?"

"Sure." James smiled.

"I have a little sister." Peter put up and Lily nodded.

"We should get her too, I have an idea!" Lily got up and ran to her room and then returned moments later clutching her song journal. "We could use this one song, it doesn't sound good as a solo so if we did it as a duet. We could even expand on that and possible make a whole television episode out of it!"

Everyone could tell Lily was getting super excited about the idea and none of the boys had the heart to tell her no, mostly because they all wanted to do it too.

"Go call your cousin and see what she says first." James told her, he stood up. "We have to walk into town; no muggle phone."

"Okay, who's coming with me?" Lily questioned looking up at him.

"Me." James replied and then they left, leaving the other three boys home alone.

"What if I wanted to go too?" Sirius asked hurt.

"Sirius, you do realize that by default James and Lily are taking a walk. Alone." Remus emphasized and both Sirius' and Peter's eyes got wide.

"You're right!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe our bet will be fulfilled today!" Sirius fist pumped the air.

"Who knows?" Remus began to set up the chess pieces again. "Anyone care to play a game with me?"

"I really hope Evelynn agrees to do it." Lily sighed as they approached the Pay Phone.

"Don't you think she will?" He looked down at her.

"I think she has the power to, but Evelynn likes listening to my sister about me. She knows I go to some fancy, advanced, prep-school academy of some sort. Petunia's led her on to believe that I act like a snob, one Christmas I did just to see her reaction. That didn't go to well." Lily grinned slightly and James let off a low chuckle. "Last New Year's though, we had a party and she asked if I had a hot boyfriend at the academy. I told her I did. Then she asked for a name."

"What name did you give her?" James questioned, now genuinely curious.

"Oh-uh. Well, apparently because I wasn't snobbish I got back in her good books, so she actually might help us." Lily quickly skipped over James' question, but he stopped, pulling her with him.

"What name did you give her Lily?"

"Yours." Lily said it in barely a whisper, had it not been a quiet, sunny day, with an empty town James wouldn't have heard it.

"You told her I was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, if she comes, we might have to act like, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend." Lily threw him some Jazz hands and James grinned.

"I think I can deal with that." Lily giggled slightly. He leaned closer to Lily before speaking again. "Do you want to practice?"

"I think you'll catch on pretty quick." Lily told him breathlessly and James smiled at her.

"You sure you don't want to practice? I've heard I can be an excellent teacher." He licked his lips slightly and Lily's eyes, widened darting to them before looking back up into his eyes.

"Who says you'll be the one teaching?" Lily whispered before disappearing inside the phone box and James mentally cursed himself. After a few moments Lily stepped back out into the street. "She said she'll do it, she'll pick us up at your house tomorrow before taking us to the set. We leave at seven; in the morning."

Lily started walking back down the street and James took several long strides, catching up easily.

"So your friends, we need to contact them then?" James looked down at her, Lily was trying not to look at him, she couldn't believe she'd said _that_ earlier.

"Yeah, I'll owl them when we get back." She froze. "I don't have an owl! Barrow is at Alice's house because Petunia hates her!"

"You can barrow my owl, no need to worry." James reassured her, grinning.

"Thank you." Lily gave him a happy smile, looking up at him and James was lost in her eyes.

"No problem." He returned in a quieter voice leaning forward slightly.

"We'd better get back; we don't want your mum worrying about us." Lily quickly backpedaled out of the situation and James nodded, slightly deflated.

* * *

**Just so you all know, I will not be updating at all until possibly next Saturday. I might get another one up tonight or tomorrow, but Monday thru Saturday is a distinct no. School's starting next week too, so my writing time will be cut short soon. Sorry.**

**MKaseyM: Thanks! I'll try, but as above states^^^ not a lot of time coming up.**

**goldensnitch: Thank you! It's really the though that counts. ;)**

**SnitchSeeker101: Thanks! I have a feeling that you will lose this bet. You'll find out on Christmas Day.**

**Please leave me a review! ~May**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**I've been working on this since I finished Chapter 16, but Homework and school has suddenly kept me busy. :P Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm finally done, Yay! I should probably go do my homework now, but I'm thinking about reading or writing something else. I'm such a procrastinator. ~May**

Chapter 17

"Don't you think we should talk to your mom about having filming equipment in it possibly and the fact that we'll be off making muggle videos?" Lily asked suddenly as they approached the front door.

"That might be helpful." James grinned at her and Lily giggled lightly.

"I can't believe you didn't even think of telling your mum." Lily grinned up at him.

"It wasn't exactly the thought I was thinking at the time." James shrugged, trying to make it seem off hand, but Lily knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Do you think she'll be alright with it?" Lily asked, skimming over James' hints.

"Most likely. It'll make the Christmas break more eventful than normal. I'm sure my mum won't mind at all." James stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at the sidewalk slightly dejected.

"Hey look," Lily started, trying to figure out how to phrase her sentence, "I know we have to pretend to be in a relationship and all, but I'm just not ready for that kind of thing. You know, a permanent relationship, you can understand that right?"

James stopped and looked at Lily's large pleading eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek, she really was pretty and as he'd learned, she had an even more beautiful personality to go with it.

"Yeah, I get it." He finally replied and Lily visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." She whispered giving him a small kiss on the cheek before continuing up the street.

"So who's going to talk to my mum about it?" James asked catching up to her a big grin on his face.

"You, I'm going to go owl my friends." Lily smiled back a small chuckle escaping her chest.

"What if I fail?"

"That's not an option then right?"

"What if I do fail then?"

"Simple, don't fail."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

They had turned to face each other during the argument, standing right outside the Potter's front door. James cupped Lily's face gently, he began to lean forward and Lily's eyes fluttered close forgetting their earlier agreement. He was a centimeter away when Evanescence whipped open the front door to yell at her son, but was caught off guard. The two teens quickly jumped apart, and Lily coughed nervously.

"Sorry, I'll just let you-" Evanescence began to reclose the door.

"Mum I need to talk to you." James told her pushing the door back open and she waved them inside. Lily hurried off toward the room she was borrowing. Evanescence and James headed towards the kitchen, where all serious discussions took place.

* * *

When Lily reached her room she threw herself on the bed, squelching a scream into a pillow. Now what was she supposed to do? She was trying to play off her growing feelings for James Potter and nothing was working. She finally dragged herself up off the bed, pushing the thoughts of kissing James out of her mind, and walking almost robotically over to the desk where she could write her letter.

A few minutes after she'd wrote the letters, unable to find an owl; Lily sat back down on her bed. Remus walked past the door, and then backtracked, staring at the subdued Lily.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked her standing nervously in the doorway.

"No." Lily told him honestly, Remus had no idea what to do.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, come in. Close the door." Lily told him and Remus obliged, wondering why it was important to have the door closed.

"What is this topic of upmost secrecy?" Remus cracked a smile and even the corners of Lily's mouth twitched in recognition.

"James." Was all Lily said before delving into the explanation of why he was the topic of interest.

* * *

"Thanks for understanding Mum." James smiled at Evanescence before turning away and heading toward the kitchen door.

"You know; if you just keep being yourself, one of these days you're finally going to get to kiss Lily Evans." Evanescence told her son, making him stop dead in the doorway.

"Is that the only thing you think- I love her." James finished, unable to safely phrase the beginning sentence. "I want her to love me too, not just go out and find out that I'm not really all the school thinks I am. If I lose her, I might just die."

"I never said that that wasn't true, but have you ever stopped to think, that after all these years, she may be in love with you too?" Then Evanescence pushed open the door that led to the basement and disappeared leaving James standing there, slightly dumbstruck.

After a minute or so he headed up stairs to tell Lily the good news, he was slightly surprised to find the door closed. He raised his hand to rap on the door and was shocked when a voice floated through the wood. A voice he knew very well, he'd been living with him for 6 ½ years.

"What exactly are you trying to say though?" Remus asked.

"I think- I think I may be in love with him." Lily choked out; it was obvious that she'd been crying a bit.

"Then where is the problem? All you have to do is tell him." Remus sounded immensely confused.

"I'm scared." Lily whispered, James now had his ear pressed against the door, he barely caught it.

"Scared about what?"

"That once I tell him, that if he has finally won that he finally gets to have me- I'm scared that he'll leave me, broken and shattered. That once the battle is won, he'll find no need for me to be around and then I'll have no one." Lily burst into tears again.

"Shh, Lily, don't cry. He'd never do that to you, he loves you Lily. It's not a matter of winning some great battle to him; it's the matter of having you love him for who he truly is." Remus told her, James could picture him with his arm around Lily, which made jealousy course through his veins. "He's just as scared as you, he thinks that if you know the real him that you'll never want to be around him again. Your fears are so similar. You just need to tell him Lily, you're meant to be together."

"Thanks Remus. I might tell him, but for now, I'm going to wait." Lily replied and James could hear the smile on her face.

"He'll wait for you, don't worry." Remus, James could tell, was smiling too. James decided that this moment would be a good one to knock on the door, so he did just that. He tried to control his emotions so that his face would not reveal that he'd been listening to their supposed to be private conversation.

* * *

**Ooh! He was listening! He's such a Peeping Tom, well not really Peeping... More like Spying Sammy or something like that. That's beside the point though. Did you like it?**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thank you so much!**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan: Okay! TY!**

**Jily and Lames: Can I just say how much I love your name. It makes me smile! Yay Lames! That one always cracks me up, though I do have fun with Limes too. Thanks for you review!**

**Maddy123456789: - That's really fun to type, just so you all know. =D Thank you, that really means a lot to me! You bet is now taken into account, would you like to have some galleons if you are correct? lol**

**Please leave me a review, they make me smile! Thank you! ~May (who needs to do her homework but doesn't want to. ;])**


	18. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**I have been working on this all week. School has just gotten in the way. Now here it is, please enjoy!**

**I may have used some characters from the show Big Time Rush. Okay, I did, but it's awesome and I can't help but compare the Marauder's to BTR. I'm such a Rusher! ~May**

Chapter 18

"I'm thinking we should Transfigure Peter a bit before my cousin gets here." Lily announced to the crowded room, sizing Peter up with her eyes. Marlene, Alice, Peter's little Sister Katie, and Alice's Cousin Jo, were all there waiting. They'd showed up while Lily was in the shower and the boys had been left to entertain them, it was quite awkward. Peter was quite smitten with Jo though.

"What do you suggest we do?" James asked curiously wondering if he should start practicing at being her boyfriend before her cousin arrived. Lily bit her lip in reply.

"Stand up Peter." Lily told him and the boy obeyed. She pointed her wand at him and began to change his appearance.

Peter's podgy at the middle slowly shrunk away; he grew a few inches, stretching into his height that matched his friends more easily. His hair became shaggy and Peter's arms gained strong course muscle. He was now quite handsome and fit with the Marauder's better.

"Wow, thanks Lily!" Peter exclaimed.

"You want to make sure I did that right, I'm not the greatest at Transfiguration." Lily looked at James with pleading eyes and he nodded in agreement examining deformations in Peter with his wand.

"He's perfect." James grinned slightly and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"He's so handsome!" Jo said excitedly standing up and walking around him in examination. Peter turned a light shade of pink.

"When's your sister getting here?" Remus questioned and Lily glanced at her watch.

"Seven, about five minutes now." Lily told him plopping down on the couch narrowly missing James' lap.

The group rested their eyes, occasionally making a comment on the conversation's that cropped up. At seven o'clock the doorbell rang and James jumped up to answer it. Lily followed him out figuring she might have to be there, especially since it was her cousin.

"Hi, I'm Evelynn Star, I'm Lily Evans' cousin." The blond haired, popular, snobby girl said and Lily forced back an eye roll and snide remark.

"Evelynn, it's good to see you again!" Lily exclaimed excitedly with a forced smile. She hugged her cousin and mouthed 'Eugh' over her should at James who sniggered lightly. "This is my boyfriend James Potter."

"It's good to meet the man that Lily's spoken so much about." Evelynn told him holding out her hand; James took it and shook it lightly.

"Everyone is in the living room." Lily told her cousin and they headed towards the door, James slinging his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"This is the cast I have to work with?" Evelynn asked shocked looking around the space. "They all have so much potential! This is going to be so much fun! Handsome too."

Evelynn winked at Sirius and Marlene glared at the intruder.

"My writer's are playing off of your relationship. They're creating a Television episode of sorts that you can premiere at your Private school." Evelynn turned back to James and Lily holding up her hands in a camera shape. The group looked at the two in shock and Lily mouthed 'Later' to them behind James' back. She was currently relishing in having an excuse to be close to James and breathe in his scent. "Today we're going to work on making some music videos to your songs that Lily says are amazing. We'll be doing some of Lily's songs too."

"What do we need to bring?" Lily asked peering around James should at her cousin and James grinned at her.

"We have everything on set, so you just need to bring yourselves." Evelynn paused glancing around the room again."There's a limo waiting outside for you."

"Awesome." Lily was the only one who looked particularly excited, Evelynn looked a bit curious but led the way out of the living room and Lily began to quickly explain. "My cousin has the impression that James and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, do not reveal anything otherwise. Just go with it okay? Let's go."

Lily left the room and the group of teens quickly followed her out of the Potter's home and down to the white limo waiting for them. They all clambered inside and the magical born people were obviously impressed, Lily rolled her eyes. James threw his arm around her shoulder's tempted to kiss her on the head but decided not to.

"Lily, the song that you mentioned, we're going to record a video to that one first, then head to France. It's really warm there for this time of year, plus they have good rock diving cliffs. I think it would be a good setting for one of the boys' videos. Do you know which song you'd like to record first?" Evelynn asked chatting her cousin up and Lily leaned forward, the group watched her closely, trying to figure out how to not make anything sound magic related.

"I was thinking of my song, 'Call Me Maybe', I had a couple of ideas for the video." Lily told her cousin who nodded and removed a notebook from the briefcase sitting on the seat next to her.

"I see, let me write them down." Evelynn produced a pen and some paper and began to scribble a few notes before looking at Lily expectantly.

"I was thinking of having James here be the boy star in the video and his band could be my band, because they would be willing to." She shot a glare at Sirius who pretended to cower. "At the beginning, James would be mowing the lawn, then take his shirt off because he was too hot and I'd have a normal girl reaction then try and get his attention through the whole video but not be able to gain it very well."

"I think this is just a ploy for her to get you take your shirt of Pr-James." Sirius teased trying to glide over their school nicknames for each other.

"I like that, I'll tell the director to work with it." Evelynn looked up then tapped on the glass partition separating them from the driver. "Paul, how much longer?"

"Not long madam." Paul the driver replied.

"Good." The glass slid closed again and the occupants of the limo fell silent for the remainder of the ride. Lily cuddling into James' shoulder, glad for an excuse.

* * *

**Ah, now just to create a real relationship between James and Lily. CHRISTMAS! That's when this shall all go down and we shall find out who wins the galleons! I'm thinking of having Lily's mom show up soon.**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: You're really funny, I definitely enjoyed the French. =D I haven't seen AVPM but I'm thinking about watching it. In my spare time that is.**

**MauraudersMischief: THANK YOU SO MUCH! lol, your review made me smile.**

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Thanks!**

**emmawatsonfan1: Thank you, that really means a lot to me!**

**Bookworm11141: Thanks so much!**

**HumeraPotterHead212: Okay! Thanks!**

**SnitchSeeker101: I hope you liked what happened!**

**Please leave me a review, I really do appreciate it! ~May**


	19. Chapter 19

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**This is a bit shorter than normal but I have a good reason. I really wanted to save what the ending leads off to for the next chapter. Enjoy! ~May**

Chapter 19

"Okay Lily, for the beginning of the song we're going to have a couple of camera's set up. Two will be outside filming James, the other two will be filming you, and one will be located outside." Evelynn explained as Lily was changing into the outfit for the beginning of the song.

"I think James is going to have a little bit too much fun with this outfit." Lily said walking out in brown strappy wedge heels, a midnight blue shirt with small white polka dots that bared her midriff slightly, jeans, and feather earrings.

"I think you're gorgeous and it goes with the song." Evelynn told her before snapping her fingers and they both walked out to where everyone else was waiting. James' jaw dropped slightly and Lily smiled flirtatiously at him.

"You look great." James said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Lily replied breathlessly. "You look great yourself."

She was gesturing to his tank top which showed off his concord of muscle.

"Nothing compared to you." He told her so quietly that she nearly missed it, his other arm came to wrap around her waist and they were about to kiss when Evelynn interrupted.

"You can kiss all you want later, we have a video to film in case you've forgotten." Lily and James looked over at her in surprise, the rest of their friends tried not to show their disappointment. Evelynn didn't know, so they couldn't say anything, but they were all waiting for Lily and James to finally get together and at every possible moment something seemed to interrupt it.

"Right, sorry Evelynn." Lily quickly pushed away from James and followed her cousin towards the set; James rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

* * *

It was several hours later that the group was sitting on a short train ride to France to film one of the boys' videos. Lily and James were situated together at the back of the carriage and they were eating lunch in silence.

"Look Lily, you know I feel about everything, I just don't know how you feel." James finally spoke and Lily looked up at him sharply.

"Feel on what?" Lily questioned stabbing a piece of lettuce harshly with her fork.

"On you, on us." He whispered and Lily reached out to touch his hand.

"Just a little more time? Please, Christmas is only three days away; my mum's supposed to be coming tomorrow." Lily replied just as quiet.

"Right." James nodded and gave her a crooked smile that caused her heart to pound erratically. She almost leaned over the table and kissed him then and there, but Sirius showed up announcing that we all needed to get ready for the video.

"Thanks Sirius, this is going to be the most embarrassing outfit." Lily grumbled and headed off to the girls side.

"Why is it embarrassing?" James asked taking a last sip of the drink called Root Beer.

"Bikini's mate. I can't wait to see Marlene in one." James dribbled the drink down his front.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked slightly excited.

"Nope." Sirius patted his friend on the back then both of them headed off to get into their swimming things.

* * *

"I am not going out there like this." Lily retorted she knew everyone could hear her; she was only outside the door that led to the carriage where everybody was waiting.

"Come on Lily I'm out here." Marlene tried to coax her.

"Sirius is your boyfriend though, he'll punch any guy who so much as looks at you like, and well you know." Lily pointed out.

"I'm out here too Lily." Alice said pointedly.

"You have a boyfriend."

"James is your boyfriend Lily." Evelynn pointed out and Lily turned beet red.

"He's never seen me like this before though." Lily whispered just loud enough for them to hear. She registered a bit of spluttering in reply to that comment.

"I don't know any of these boys and I'm out here." Jo consoled and Lily grinned.

"Fine." She walked out wearing the leopard print top and matching black bottom of the bikini feeling very self conscious.

"See that wasn't so bad." Evelynn encouraged and walked to the train door. "Come on, we need to go get filming while the water is still warm."

The group hurried out after her where they filmed the boys singing "Windows Down" and playing in the water. The most awkward part had been where they did water wrestling and Lily had to climb up on James' shoulders but after a moment she didn't really mind. She even though it was funny when James moved her into his arms Bridal Style and threw her into the water.

The next day they continued to film videos and just have fun, Lily making a habit of sleeping in James' room under the pretense that they fell asleep talking. It wasn't until Christmas Eve Morning that something really interesting happened.

* * *

**Yeah the ending is vague but I'm saving big explanations to the show down at Hogwarts. It's almost Christmas, see that? You'll all have your answer soon! I can't wait to write the next bit though! I have to go finish my homework and chores now. Night! ~May**

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Thanks! I don't think anyone can walk through my High School and not know a person who doesn't know that song. I love all the Parody's to it also, they're hilarious.**

**emmawatsonfan1: Glad you think so!**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: It'll either be the next chapter or the one after this. I want this to be a longer story than my first one. I like improving and it's fun drawing things out, it keeps people reading. =D hehehe, it's my evil plan.**

**Biggesthphgfan: Don't worry I will!**

**Guest: I'm not sure, you could try the follow button underneath the review box. I don't know if you can do that without an account though. What I did was bookmark the story and then check it for updates every so often. It made it easy, but now I have an account so that definitely helps. Try that and if not, idk, sorry I couldn't help more. Thanks!**

**Please leave me a review, I love and appreciate all of them! ~May**


	20. Chapter 20

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**I feel so terrible, I've had this on my Flash Drive for about a week. I swear I thought I'd uploaded it, went in to write the next chapter and discovered that I hadn't put it up. I'm so sorry, so please enjoy and I'll update another chapter before the end of today. ~May-who-is-extremely-sorry**

* * *

Chapter 20

Sirius and Remus were wheeling the borrowed camera down the hall. Evelynn had started to set up for the Christmas Day shooting and filming part of the written television 'episode'. This was the fourth morning three of the Marauders had found James and Lily like this. They were determined to get it on camera. Remus began to situate it, the camera already on. He quickly accessed the control board and began to set it up for recording. Peter was watching from a distance so that if James got mad Peter could continue to film. Just as Remus pressed the record button and the camera rolled to life, the pair shifted closer to the other. Sirius began to narrate.

"So it's Christmas Eve morning. Lily's mum just got here yesterday and it's been four days since Lily got here."

"Five days Sirius." Remus told him and Sirius gave him a surprised look.

"Really? It's all melded together really, Lily just so awesome." Remus began to laugh but Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth because James and Lily were still sleeping.

"This is the what, third morning we've found them like this?"

"Fourth."

"Blimey." Sirius was really shocked. "I'm telling ya Moony, this is going to kill my brain if I can't keep track of how long the lovely Lily has been with us."

"Just continue before they wake up." Remus waved the boy on.

"Well, the past four nights, still can't believe it, Lily and James have fallen asleep together in the same room… and bed…" Sirius added the last bit as an afterthought. "You don't think-"

"Of course I think, but not what you're thinking. We have no physical proof that they're even together yet. I find it hilarious that Lily even told her cousin that James was her boyfriend seeing as she hated him so much."

"Oh look Lily's rolling over. See if you can zoom in on them Remus." Remus obeyed and the camera shot forward to zoom in on the pair. "It looks like they're cuddling."

"No, James just has his arm draped over Lily and she happens to be hugging it." Remus commented another laugh bubbling up and out of him.

"I think Lily is stirring." Sirius whispered trying to hide behind Remus. Sure enough a moment later Lily sat up rubbing her eyes. James arm fell to her lap and she stared at the door for a second before she registered the camera.

"Hey James." Lily poked him in the side and he let out a grunt. Lily bent down to his ear and said calmly: "James."

James stirred and propped himself up on one elbow, the other arm still around Lily. She pointed to it and he rolled over rubbing his eyes reaching for the glasses on his nightstand.

"I have a feeling you're going to kill your friends." Lily told him as James adjusted his glasses.

"Why?" He gave her a crooked smile leaning back on his hands, tangled in the covers. Lily merely pointed to the door and the minute James saw he was out of the bed and charging toward the door. "Sirius, Remus, I am going to kill the pair of you!"

Lily rumpled her messy red hair as Peter showed up at the door.

"Hey Peter." Lily yawned stretching.

"Good morning Lily." Peter just stood there not knowing what to do.

"That thing still recording?" Lily pointed at the camera and Peter nodded.

"I'm not sure how to stop it." He admitted.

"I'll come over and help." Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Let me just find my slippers."

"Thanks." Lily slid down to the floor and pulled out a pink pair of slippers. As she put them on, her back to camera Peter whistled. "What?"

"Your nightgown." He gestured to the low-cut back.

"Ah yes, my sister gave it to me. She was under the impression that I was somewhat of a- I don't know how to say it without sounding weird. One of those girls that 'get around', if you know what I mean." Lily wiggled air quotes around the words and Peter nodded.

"So are you and James, together?" Peter asked as Lily headed towards the camera to try and figure out how to shut it off.

"I don't know, well, I guess I do know we aren't really together." Lily sighed as she began to work the system.

"Do you want to be together?" Peter questioned.

"I feel like I should say no because I always have, but-" Lily drifted off resting her chin on the black camera box. She pressed a button and the camera shut off then it powered down and Peter smiled at her.

"I think you should tell him."

"I probably should, but I don't know if I have the courage to." Lily sighed again.

"I think you'll find James' reaction promising." Peter advised before sauntering to his own room, Remus and Sirius appeared at the top of the steps panting, James close behind them.

"Hey Lily, where's Peter?" Remus asked gasping.

"In his room, the camera's off now." Lily told him and Sirius snapped his fingers.

"Darn." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to go get ready for the day; Evelynn says we're not filming till tomorrow." Lily announced turning her back on the crowd and heading down the hall toward her room. Sirius let out a low whistle and there was a loud smacking sound, Lily figured that James had slapped him. There was a loud thud and she could hear Peter cheering which meant the boys were wrestling.

"Where were you last night?" Sarah Evans screeched as Lily pushed open the bedroom door. The fighting stopped suddenly as they listened to the conversation, or yelling, happening just down the hall from them. Lily was not going to have fun explaining this.

"I fell asleep in James' room, sorry mum." Lily edged around the question.

"Why were you sleeping in his room?"

"We were talking and just fell asleep, it wasn't on purpose." Lily defended.

"Are you two dating?"

"No mum!" Lily was exasperated. "I am not dating James, it was a complete accident can't you just accept that?"

"I guess. Better get ready for today darling; I'll go see if Evanescence needs any help." Her mother disappeared down the hall, Lily heard her mum greet the boys. "Good morning boys, you haven't been fighting have you?"

"No ma'am." They replied and Lily let out a lilting laugh disappearing into her room.

* * *

**Sorry to my devoted fans once again. I'm trying to update a bunch of stuffz right now. I'm spending the afternoon typing because I have no homework! Which is odd, I'm in my second year of HS...**

**MauraudersMischief: I loved the song at the beginning, it made me crack a smile. I can't stop laughing now. I'm really sorry again, about AN above. *makes a yikes face***

**HumeraPotterHead212: Thanks!**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Thanks!**

**emmawatsonfan1: You shall find out once I write the next chapter. I know, but I'm not telling. :D**

**Bookworm11141: Christmas is what shall happen next!**

**Eylia Riddle: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

** .1: Of course!**

**loveya0909: Thank you!**

**Please leave me a review! As seen above I will reply to everyone one of them whether or not you have an account. If you want to see your name listed above then leave me a review! Thanks! ~May**


	21. Chapter 21

**************Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because I am not the lovely JKR.**

**Another chapter and can you guess what day it is? Christmas! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 21

Lily awoke to realize it was Christmas morning, she squealed and tried to throw herself out of the bed but someone was holding her in place. She glanced over and realized it was James, once again. Rolling her eyes, Lily began to poke him; when this tactic didn't seem to work she took to drawing patterns on his back. James shuddered waking up and slowly raising himself to meet Lily's green teasing eyes.

"Good Morning." Lily sang and James shook his head reaching out for his glasses.

"I could get used to waking up like that." James joked evoking a small giggle from Lily.

"Well, it is Christmas morning and I want to open presents, so if you would be so kind as to release me." She pointed at him arm and James moved it in spite of his heart's protests. "Yes!"

Lily had rocketed out of the bed and disappeared down the halls before James even had the chance to say anything to the red-head. She was back at his room in less than five minutes, sliding her slippers on her feet.

"COME ON!" She snapped through the open doorway in which James was just rolling out of bed. She then preceded to the rest of the boys rooms to wake them, knowing her mother was probably already downstairs helping Evenescence in the kitchen.

"Lily, you're up!" Sarah smiled at her daughter as she dragged four sleepy boys into the kitchen.

"Just like usual." Lily grinned at her mom plopping down on the bar stool. The boys fell onto their own chairs; Peter nearly falling off, Sirius putting his head on the counter to sleep more, Remus rubbing his eyes trying to wake up, and James resting his head on Lily's shoulder causing her to blush pink.

"I see that." Sarah chuckled and Evanescence shook her head knowing that Lily would be good for her sons.

"We're opening presents after breakfast right?" Lily was bouncing up and down on her chair.

"Don't we always?" Her mother teased. "Besides you have that Christmas Concert later today and all your friends will be coming over for it. At least those Evelynn has involved in this music video episode scheme of hers."

"That was our idea mum." Lily gestured between the five teenagers.

"Oh, well Evelynn is taking it a bit over the top." Sarah spoke behind her hand as if Evelynn was listening in and Lily smiled at her mum.

"We've always known that. Remember the Petunia incident…" Lily broke off both of them grimacing; the rest of the room was now staring at them as if waiting for the story.

"What happened?" Sirius finally asked when the unforgiving silence finally got to be too much for him.

"Well, Evelynn was doing our family pictures one year." Lily started.

"It was the beginning of her career." Sarah put in before Lily continued.

"Evelynn decided that we all needed to dress up all fancy for the pictures. Well, Petunia didn't like that so she dressed in regular clothes."

"She only did it because you were dressing up fancy."

"I was trying to humor Evelynn." Lily clarified. "Well, she wears the ratty white top and holey jeans with thongs."

"Evelynn, in retaliation 'accidently' spilt the Christmas wine all down Petunia's front."

"Petunia was stained purple for weeks afterwards. Evelynn even took the picture of her like that. We only hang it up when Evelynn comes around, it's quite embarrassing." Lily was snickering slightly and the boys shook their heads at the girl.

"Here's your breakfast." Evenescence announced pushing five plates holding a Breakfast Burrito on them towards those at the counter.

After they ate the group of people, David had now joined them, gathered around the Christmas Tree to open presents.

Lily received a few new cassettes, a pillow, clothes, a beautiful necklace from James, a matching bracelet from Sirius (she had a feeling that James had picked it out as well), Remus gave her a few a new books, Peter admonished her with an electric guitar, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter gave her a set of earrings to go with the necklace and bracelet. She promptly put on the jewelry and they even waited for her to change into her new Christmas clothes.

James was given clothes, the new broom model, a few various Quidditch items, a new guitar from Peter as well (it matched Lily's except that Lily's was purple and James' red), Sirius gave him a leather jacket which the teens found extremely funny but no one else understood, a book from Remus (it was starting to seem like a standard to Lily), and a new tie plus scarf that matched the Gryffindor colors from Lily. He smiled at her and wished he could lean over and just kiss her then and there for it, but they weren't together… yet. James quickly put on the new tie.

Sirius was given clothes, a beater's bat with bludger (luckily properly restrained), new Quidditch gloves, a leather jacket as well from James (this one had white bands on the upper arms though), a muggle magazine from Peter, a blanket from Remus (surprising), and James Bond shades from Lily (which he promptly put on).

Remus was given a new stack of books and a pile of chocolate. Peter received food and a tan windbreaker.

"Okay all, let's set up this room for our Christmas set. We need to make this concert good." Evelynn announced as she waltzed into the living room which was scattered with wrapping paper and presents. "Good, leave all of that there, it gives it a homey look. Where are all the girls?"

"They'll be here momentarily Evelynn." Lily explained standing up to help set up the concert.

"They need to work on being on time." Evelynn grumbled and the group exchanged an exasperated look.

"We're here!" Marlene called as the girls all popped into the living room.

"Let's get this concert started then. Boys your Christmas song if you please."

The four boys shrugged and moved to the stage that was being set up discretely by Lily with magic.

"I don't think you should be risking your cousin finding out about magic." James whispered into her ear. He'd snuck up behind her and placed his head right next to her, his chin rested on her shoulder and his arms came up to encircle her waist. Lily jumped about a kilometer into the air and whirled around to face him.

"Don't do that!" Lily told him weakly shoving him away.

The girls finished the decorations and the stage by hand and the boys began to tune their instruments while Evelynn fixed all the cameras up to make recording easier.

"Ready boys?" Evelynn called.

"Just tell us when." Sirius replied stringing his guitar. Lily and Marlene were twirling their hair around their finger while Alice and Jo stood off to the side. After a signal from Evelynn the boys began to play.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need." Peter started

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," James sang and Lily raised her eyebrows at him, he winked at her.

"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know." Sirius patted his heart then pointed to Marlene who giggled.

"Make my wish come true." It was Remus' turn to carry the verse.

"All I want for Christmas is you, it's YOU."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need."

"Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree."

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace."

"Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day."

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you. You baby!"

"I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow."

"I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe."

"I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick."

"I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click."

"'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you. You baby!" The boys sounded so handsome together.

"Oh! All the lights are shining-" James led off to let Sirius pick it up.

"So brightly everywhere."

"So brightly baby and the sound of children's laughter fills the air." _James really does have a beautiful singing voice_, Lily though, then blushed wondering if anyone noticed.

"Oh woah."

"And everyone is singing-"

"I hear those sleigh bells ringing."

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for."

"I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door." Sirius clicked at Marlene who giggled and blushed.

"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true; baby all I want for Christmas is you. You baby! All I want for Christmas is you baby."

"You're all I want, you're all I need; Christmas day baby you and me. You're all I want, you're all I need; Christmas Day baby you and me." Remus finished while the others sang back up chorus behind him.

The girls cheered and Lily jumped up on stage. _It was now or never_, she figured. Right there, forgetting that the camera was still rolling, she grabbed James by his tie pulled him down and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone's jaws dropped as the witnessed the scene. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him. He'd dreamed about this moment for years, even though it was their second kiss, it was so much better than the hurried distraction at the concert.

"Please tell me you're getting this on camera." Sirius was gapping open mouthed at the couple Evelynn nodded.

"I am."

"Perfect." Sirius grinned.

"Both of you owe me five gall-pounds." Peter quickly covered his mistake and Evelynn didn't seem to notice.

"All right." Remus pulled five gold coins from his pocket and pushed them discretely into Peter's palm, Sirius quickly copied the gesture.

"Lily." James mumbled pulling away slightly his lips still pressed against Lily's.

"What?" Lily whispered back playing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I forgot." James replied then renewed their kissing.

"I like it when you forget things." Lily teased taking a moment for air.

"Maybe I should forget things more often." James grinned.

"Maybe you should. Kiss me?"

"Forever."

James pressed his mouth back over Lily's and she gasped as his tongue swiped her bottom lip.

"I love you." Lily told him pulling away and James stared down at her in surprise.

"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Express." James told her honestly, then he lifted her off the ground slightly, each of them were fighting for dominance in each other's mouths, their kisses slowly becoming more heated not even realizing that the room was staring at them with wide eyes.

"James, there's people watching." Lily suddenly became aware of the fact that the room was staring.

"Let them watch, I don't care."

"James, we have plenty of time." She tried.

"I'm making up for six and half years of not kissing you Lily, just let me snog you a little longer." James growled which made Lily giggle.

"You sound like you're asking your mum for five more minutes of sleep."

"If this is a dream can I never wake up?"

"Only if I can't wake up either."

"Fine by me, I like sleeping with you." James pressed a quick kiss to her neck which made Lily let out a small squeak.

"I like it too." She replied.

"Want to go-" He began to pull away.

"You have a concert to finish." She reminded him.

"Oh right…" James paused for a moment. "Can't it wait till later?"

"Sadly no." Lily then pushed herself away and James suddenly looked like a mouse who'd lost its cheese.

* * *

**Looky there, it was a Christmas to remember right? They'll be back at Hogwarts soon, probably next chapter. A few more chapters and this story will draw to a close. This chapter was also twice the length they normally are (do not compare to Chapter Six, there is a reason it is called Special Edition :]) I might change this story to a Harry Potter/Big Time Rush crossover, tell me what you think about that.**

**HumeraPotterHead212: Thank You!**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Did that satisfy you? I hope it did, I liked it. **

**PhoenixNimbus.292: Thanks! I'm trying!**

**emmawatsonfan1: You make me smile and laugh. Thank you so much!**

**Bookworm11141: Does kissing count as telling him? Well she did tell him, but after she kissed him... I think she planned the whole tie thing. IDK, maybe, maybe not! It works.**

**Firestar007: Well, a lot of kissing apparently. lol, soon will be a big collection of my favorite BTR episodes turned into one giant Marauder episode.**

**Please leave me a review! Thanks! ~May**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Turns out this will be the last chapter, I saw no need to include anything else, so enjoy the conclusion!**

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out!**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

James and Lily were lying on a blanket together looking up at the stars which dotted the dark sky. Lily's hand was curled in James' and they were completely silent just enjoying the other's company. Lily let out a low sigh and James looked at her. They had graduated from Hogwarts just a month ago and he wondered if he should take the next step in their relationship. It had shocked the school when Lily had returned from the Christmas break on James' arm, but no one could be happier than them.

"Lily?" James asked from his position, his hand coming to the bulge in his pocket. This item had been bothering him for weeks.

"Hmm?" She asked him; Lily was starting to fall asleep.

"Sit up for a moment; I need to ask you something important." Lily sat up with a little bit of grumbling; James swiftly removed the small box from his pocket and clutched it tightly in his fingers.

"What is it?" Lily leaned forward slightly, extremely curious as James' nervous manner.

"I've loved you for quite a long time, and I know this feels as though we're rushing into things just a bit and all, but I thought I might as well ask you. I know I'm not perfect and you could have a lot of men better than me so I feel really honored that you've stuck with me this long and all."

Lily could tell James was blundering on about nonsense.

"James," Lily whispered making him look at her. "Just spit it out."

"Lily Evans, will you do the honor of marrying a blundering idiot like me?" James asked holding out the ring box; a beautiful silver ring with a large diamond sat inside and Lily gasped.

"Of course, I love it." Lily's eyes were watering and she knew she'd start crying any moment. James slid the ring onto her finger gently grinning; then he set the box aside and pulled Lily into the sweetest kiss she could ever remember sharing with him.

* * *

December 25, 1980- Christmas

Lily held out the last box to James, it was small and looked as though it could hold nothing more than a slip of paper. Remus and Sirius had joined them for Christmas and they were both staring at the box with an equal amount of curiosity. James gently removed the ribbon, the wrapping paper, and then he opened the box. It was indeed a slip of paper, with only two words written upon it. James stared at the paper in shock, taking in Lily's neat handwriting. The paper read: _I'm Pregnant._

"You're really going to have a baby?" James exclaimed dropping the box onto his lap. Sirius snatched it up, Remus leaning in over his shoulder.

"Yes! I found out a week ago and decided I would tell you for a Christmas present. I'm almost 2 months along." Lily told him and James stood pulling his wife up into a hug. His face was buried in her neck.

"Best Christmas Present ever." James whispered content with just holding her at this moment. There was a loud pop as Sirius pulled the cork out of a bottle of Butterbeer and the drinks were passed around.

* * *

**Note: I'm sad to say this is indeed the end; it was a good journey while it lasted. Though I'll let you in on a little secret; ready? *whispers* There's an Epilogue! So exciting right? Drop me a review to get the epilogue sooner, despite the fact it may reduce you to tears if this chapter hasn't. ~May**


	23. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

**Note: Well folks, this is officially the end. It was lovely being with you all through this though. In reality, this is only the END of the BEGINNING.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

James bravely faced the Dark Lord in the hallway, how could he have been so careless to leave his wand on the couch. Peter had been a rat after all, at that moment James was wishing that he had insisted on having Sirius as his secret keeper. Him or Remus, but Lily and James had chosen Peter and now they were paying for it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted down the hall as the Dark Lord slithered his way up the stairs toward him.

His last thought as the Dark Lord screamed "Avada Kedavra" was of his beautiful wife that he had won over in his last year at Hogwarts and of his son who looked like him, but had Lily's gorgeous eyes.

"James, no James!" Lily screamed holding baby Harry in her arms as she heard her husband drop to the floor dead. The door was closed and little Harry was wide-eyed. She placed him in the crib carefully as the Dark Lord smashed the bedroom door down.

"Stand aside girl." He hissed at Lily as she stood protectively in front of her son.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"No Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything…" Lily was practically in tears.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried and Lily fell to floor and as Harry sat in his crib looking at the man then at his mother he began to cry. Voldemort felt weakened, he didn't know why but before he lost his nerve he cried the same spell again. He was blown to bits destroying the house and leaving a baby crying in the crib.

* * *

**P.S. Note: If you want another story to read you could try Lily's Revenge, which is a "technical continuation" of all my James x Lily stories. It takes place just after this epilogue. Please leave me a final review! ~May Reach**


End file.
